High school is a jungle not a musical
by woopdeetah
Summary: The name speakes for itself. Troy loves Gabi but he may love ryan more Kelsey knows Ryan is gay but is head over for him. Chad needs to grow up Taylor needs to stop growing up and Sharpay just hates evreybody yepp High school is a jungle not a musical!
1. Chapter1:The beginning of the end

highschool musicals story and its actors do not in any way belong to me i am just useing them in my awsome kick ass story they belong to the evil empire that is disney etc.

**High school is a jungle not a musical**

A/N

So this is my third hsm fic and I hope you all like it thus far… this story is different from my last as in it focuses on more then just troy and Ryan it is a collection of storylines all rolled into one. The first and biggest of course is Ryan and troy but you will follow the other wildcats life's as well and all of them involve each other so its not like a totally different story but mostly its troy and Ryan then its Kelsey and then Chad and Taylor have a big part but that doesn't come till later so yeah I am opining up my writing to other characters form the movies. Another good thing is posts will be up frequently because I am already finished 10 chapters of it so yeah. I hope you follow and review because I don't know if I will continue to write it of no one gives me feedback: D

******High school is a jungle not a musical**

**Chapter 1: the beginning of the end**

**Enter Ryan**

God we wake up every day at 6 in the am get dressed to impress and in me and my twin's case we defiantly do. But there comes a time when you start to wonder why you even try to be on top when you know that someone else is going to steal your sunshine. I have been comfortable being the king of theater sitting on my throne next to my sister sharpay who is of coarse the queen of theater well at east high at least and we in the 2 and a half years we have attended high school have never had to deal with any one else coming along to usurp our title most of that was because no one had the talent but that's neither hear nor there let me nip this one in the bud real quick for you. I was happy at the top of my pedestal but as much as the world likes to make a star they like it just as much to watch them fall. In a short month I went from a shoe in for the lead of twinkle town to being the understudy, my sister same boat why you ask? Because someone decided to stick there foot in the water of a pool that doesn't belong to them and it all started with a raven haired little girl. And what's worse is the person responsible for all of this is the president of the anti theater club. My life, my home, my theater has been infiltrated by troy Bolton.

Chapter 1: the beginning of the end

Rehearsals started the Monday following the call backs. Troy and Gabriella got the leads while Sharpay and I were under studies and played small supporting roles. Oh and Gabi and Taylor won the scholastic decathlon regional's… oh and lets not forget about troy and the wildcats winning the big game. It's just so great seeing everyone get what they want. Well everyone that matters anyway.

Don't get me wrong I never disliked troy or the new girl if any thing seeing troy play basket ball filled me with so much east high pride. He is an all around star athlete so why dose he have to be a star in my theater? Losing to him at something I have been doing all of my life was completely embarrassing. Theater is my comfort and Shar and I had rehearsed for weeks to nail that audition. And troy Bolton everyone's favorite versatile student saunters in wearing his basketball uniform I kid you not he was wearing his basketball uniform sings a song and gets my part. Is that all it takes to beat me? Is he really that much better because I was standing back stage and his pitch was off at least four times during breaking free. But I guess the crowd wants what it wants. I just wish it didn't want to steal my spotlight.

And what's worse is I still have to be reminded today and every Monday and wends day until the musical ends. I was sitting in the third row watching as the duo rehearsed one of the dances for the show. I suppose it doesn't help knowing that I got beat out by a guy who has two left feet. It was starting to piss me off how bad he sucked at dancing.

"Troy like this" Gabi said before doing a quick step. Wrong she did it wrong as well no wonder he sucks.

"Gabi I'm trying I'm just not that good of a dancer" he said smiling weakly

THEN WHY TRY OUT FOR A MUSICAL? I found my self wanting to yell. Barf with the flirty shit already we get it already you two are in love

They continued to dance… horribly and I continued to sit there watching the tragedy that was going on in my theater. I was starting to lose my patience with the both of them was I that bad that I got beaten out by these two of all people?

"Ok that's enough" I said loudly standing up and making my way to the stage. "You're both just terrible"

Troy shot me a glare and Gabi blushed. When was she going to give up that oh I'm so innocent my mom transferred hear and I don't want to stand out to much cause it not working two words: attention whore.

"You aren't feeling the music when you dance you have to feel it but all you two seem to hear is 1 2 3 4" I said demonstrating the right way to dance " it has to flow you aren't flowing the way you should it looks to rehearsed"

"Well isn't that what we are here to do?" troy asked

"Yes but you're to stiff let lose because right now you look like you have a stick up you're ass" I said grabbing both of his arms and standing behind him. He quickly stiffened his body but its nothing I didn't expect I mean what guy wants the gay guy's hands all over him? "Like this" I said making his arms flow with the music "now step 1 step 2 spin3 step 4… good that was better try it with out my help" I said letting go and taking my place in front of him to watch. He did the move again and let out a triumphant smile.

"Wow that really works" he said smiling at me.

"Of coarse it did" I said retreating to my seat. The smile left his face and he frowned. Oh I'm sorry did I offend you…yeah? Well you stole my part I guess we will be even when I make you cry.

"Ok from the top" said Mrs. Darbus in her seat two rows behind me she then lowered her tone so only I could here her "Mr. Evans I think I have found a better use for you in this show"

"Oh… what's that?" I said not turning around to look at her. I was still a little bit mad about her decision.

"How dose director of choreography sound?" she said. My head snapped back to look at her all too quickly I'm surprised I didn't get whip lash.

"What?" I asked letting a smile creep to my face.

"Well I just thought you seem to know all of the dances better then anyone and who better to show the students then an expert in the matter"

"Wow ok yeah thank you Mrs. Darbus" I said smiling

"No thank you Mr. Evans… your first job as choreographer is figuring out what to do about that" she said pointing to troy and Gabi who were once again stepping on each others feet.

"What are my options?" I asked skeptically

"Work with them" she said "individually I want to see them grow into proper dancers"

And if that doesn't work can I euthanize them?

"Miss don't get me wrong but dose is title of choreographer a nice way of saying you want me to teach troy Bolton to dance?"

"Spot on Mr. Evans spot on" she said

"I still don't understand how he got this part over me" I said

"It was time for a change at east high and this is exactly what will bring more attention to the drama program" she said

God it all just sounded like a bad ninety's teen drama. "Well maybe next time you won't do it at the expense of my sister and I" I said getting up to leave the auditorium.

"I will have troy meet you after school at three thirty" she said "don't be late"

Yeah yeah yeah you old windbag I thought to myself as I left. I hate my life right now… everyone just thinks that we will get over it but it's not that easy to do that. They stole our parts they came in to our world when they were already on top of there own and took what means the most to us and what's worse is we are the bad guys for trying to keep what should have already been ours. I found my self in the bathroom crying until the end of free period. This was complete bull shit.

**Enter troy**

Had I known that my calendar would be completely filled in I would have reconsidered this. Free period I had to dance well at least learn to dance. I have never been that great at either. Most say I have two left feet but I would say I have seven. It was also a little awkward to have Ryan Evans hands all over me. And the looks I got form him were more then a little intimidating. But how could I blame him this was his stage or at least it had been until now.

Maybe he should learn to share the spot light.

_Do you share the spot light?_ The voice in my head asked me. Jesus it was contributing a lot these days. That's different I'm the captain. I thought I am expected to stand out.

The voice didn't answer.

"Mr. Bolton make no after school plans" Mrs. Darbus said as we all made are way from the auditorium. I had noticed that the Evans twins were nowhere to be scene.

"What why!" I asked

"Because you have a dance lesson" she said "Mr. Evans will meet you here at three thirty"

"I don't know if I really…" I said but was cut off by her hand. I mean really? Me alone with Ryan Evans might not be the best idea for my health at the moment. One he hated me that much was clear and two I'm not sure how the team would feel that I was hanging out with a gay guy.

I mean not that I was homophobic my uncle is gay and we still see him but it's universally known that most jocks aren't really into the idea of gay. Which strikes me ass odd seeing as we all shower together but Chad said that that's just team bonding.

"Welcome to showbiz Mr. Bolton now if you can't cooperate I may have to give your part to someone more defecated at least Ryan knows the steps"

I looked at Gabi who gave me an expecting look as if to say what you are waiting for. I knew that this meant a lot to her so I didn't want to let her down. Its not like I had practice or anything the season was over it was just a scrimmage game with the guys I think I'll live.

"Ok fine I'm down" I said sighing in defeat.

"Of coarse you are" the drama instructor said before walking out of the auditorium humming something. I swear this teacher doesn't have all of her screws tightened.

I know some people think they have me figured out but they would be wrong well clearly seeing as how my best friend didn't even know I had a passion for singing but aside form that my life isn't as big a cake walk as people made it out to be . Yeah ok I am the captain of the wild cats and now the star of twinkle town. No that still sounds wrong to be but whatever. I get it I am a big deal but sometimes I just wish it would all stop and I could be normal its not easy being the center of so much attention and as much as people love me for being a star I know that they would like it just as much if I fell from grace. No one ever understands though how could they?

Sometimes I just want to say no. to everyone it's like they all expect things from me. The team expects me to get them to victory. Gabi expects me to sing with her on stage my teachers expect me to not fail classes my dad expects me to be a leader and Ryan fucking Evans expects me to learn stupid dance moves. When do I get to do something that I want?

Maybe I'm too nice. I don't want to be that guy it's not fair when I all is well I am awesome but when it falls apart I am always the one who gets blamed. Being on top is not all it's cracked up to be.


	2. Chapter 2: Didn't we almost have it all

highschool musicals story and its actors do not in any way belong to me i am just useing them in my awsome kick ass story they belong to the evil empire that is disney etc.

A/N ok i hope you guys liked it and to answer a question that was aksed i was actually going for dedicated when i worte that but it was late at night and i never got around to makeing that corection so yeah i will get to fixing that. anyway here is chapter 2 of my new stroy. and answeing another question the reason why you dont know what brought on troys fears is because unlike my last stroy which i sort of just breezed threw this one is much longer and takes more time to get to things it will all be explained in due time and as far as ryans bitchyness i like to go into the other sides of ryan as a character instead of useing just ryan is weak and needs troy to protect him constantly. so yeah i hope you like this chapter and i hope to get so feedback because from what i have writen i can see this stroy being really good but i cant say i will continue if i dont know that people want me to so just a few words of any type of critisizem would be nice so i can get a feel of weather you like it or not so yeah please review:D

**Chapter 2: Didn't we almost have it all**

**Enter Ryan**

As usual I found myself sitting at our upper balcony table in the cafeteria for lunch. Sharpay sat across from me reading how many calories were in the pasta salad she bought for lunch while I forked around my Mac and cheese. I wasn't much of an eater and with the whole golden boy stealing my part thing it just gave me an excuse not to.

"How can there be that many calories in pasta salad?" sharpay said dramatically

"Because it's packed with mayonnaise and mayonnaise if loaded with fat" I suggested.

"Well aren't you just Mr. Encyclopedia" she said crossing her arms glaring at me. "Why aren't you eating?"

"Not hungry" I said shrugging and pushing away my food.

"You barely ate any of it" she said staring down at my plate.

I didn't respond and turned away from sharpay the last thing I needed was another one of her talks about how I need to eat more and that starving myself wasn't good for my performance. But she didn't start in on me which I was thankful for.

"So how was drama club?" she asked sourly

"I still don't understand why you decided not to come" I said shaking my head

"Because Ryan it's called being dramatic if I don't show up people will wonder why and feel sorry for me because I didn't get the part"

Wow I think my sister is the only person in the world that knows she is a drama queen and doesn't really care. "I don't think anyone really noticed" I said

"Oh they noticed all right" she said "just you wait and see"

"Wait and see what shar? You really think that they will just take away Gabriella's part and give it to you just because you are upset and want it"

"Ugh its times like this I wish darbus was a guy it's so much easer to manipulate guys" she said "I mean look at you you're gayer then lance bass and you do everything I want"

"That's because I'm your brother "I said rolling my eyes "and I don't do everything you say"

"Yeah ok" she said unconvinced.

Now normally I tried my hardest not to piss sharpay off. Because usually when sharpay was happy the world was safe and when the world was safe I was safe but there was always that odd time that I would just push her buttons and now was one of those times.

"You can't manipulate troy Bolton" I said folding my arms with a smirk. That's bound to ruffle a few feathers.

Her head snapped towards me in an angry glare "I'll have you know that troy just doesn't know what he is missing"

"Yeah I head ach at best" I mumbled to myself

"What was that?"

"I was just about to tell you I won't be riding home with you after school" I said saving myself from my sisters screaming fit. She looked at me confused.

"What could you possibly be doing after school?" she asked as if she didn't believe a work I spoke.

"I'm teaching troy how to dance" I said

Her eyebrows shot up and her jaw dropped. "What… why are you….I mean why would he come to you?"

"He didn't darbus did she said he needs to learn the all of his steps"

"Ugh why do you always get to have all of the fun" she said pouting and doing an over the top frown.

"ha yeah right like that will be any fun for me the boy has no dancing skills at all I have my work cut out for me" I said " plus the idea of spending the after noon with troy leaves a bad taste in my mouth"

"I don't get how you can be gay and say that you don't like troy" she said laughing

"I don't like troy "I said "there"

"How could you not he is so dreamy"

"He's not my type" I said rolling my eyes at my sister's obsession with the basket ball player.

"Why not?"

"Because he is cocky arrogant and thinks the sun shines out of his ass" I said smirking "your right sis you guys are perfect for each other"

"Ha" she said "sometimes I think you were born to another family and given to us by mistake you are the only one in our family who doesn't think the sun shines out of there ass"

"That's a bad thing?" I asked

"No" she said smiling genuinely at me "it keeps me down to earth enough to not turn out like mom and dad"

For the next few seconds me and sharpay shared sympathetic looks as we thought about are our parents neglect before sharpay went back to her guarded confident tone.

The whole school knows my sister is a diva and some would go so far as to call her a complete bitch but I knew better and it was times like just then that I knew my sister the real sharpay was still in there. She's not half as bad as the front she puts up I just wish she would let it show a little more often maybe people would liker and then by association me a little bit better. But she says that vulnerability has no place in the theater and I guess she is right in so many words.

I was zapped out of my lingering thoughts by a bag being dropped onto the table. I looked towards the sound to find Kelsey dropping into a chair.

"Well if it's not Benedict Nielsen" sharpay said. Kelsey did a quick eye roll before Turing to her.

"Sharpay I didn't betray you" she said sighing

"So conspiring with someone else to steal our parts was what?"

"Well technically anyone is aloud to try out you just got outdone" she said

"Yeah well I guess it doesn't mater how we feel as long as troy and Gabriella get what they want" I said. Kelsey knew me better then most people and growing up together had shown her that I was not my sister like everyone else thought. So the look she gave me was one that said she was at least sorry to me.

"That's not how it is at all Ryan" she said "it's just…"

"Just what?"Sharpay said "just thought that they deserved it more then us why because you like them better?"

"Not at all" she said

" we practiced for those parts for so long Kelsey and frankly I don't believe they did all that much better then us but you can think whatever you want I don't even want to here it" sharpay said dramatically getting up and walking away.

Kelsey sighed and shook her head.

"I may be mad at you right now but don't let sharpay get to you she's just trying to make you feel bad" I said seeing how upset it seemed to make Kelsey. I was never one for holding a grudge.

"Oh Ryan" she said holding me in a hug " I'm so sorry I did this its just they were so nice to me and no one is ever nice to me… well besides you and Mrs. darbus but they were so nice and I just I wanted to help them"

"Its ok" I said patting her on the back "I'm sure I'll get over it by the spring musical" I said. "Which I hope this time you won't be jumping ship on me"

"I'm faithfully yours" she said putting her hand over her heart "no troy or Gabi for that one"

"Oh by all means help Gabi just not that pompous troy Bolton"

"Ryan do you have a crush?" she asked playfully

"Hardly I would actually go so far to say he is an unwanted rival." I spat. "He is in no way shape or form my type at all"

"Well I guess it sucks that you have to teach him to dance later" she said beginning to eat her sandwich.

"I wouldn't have to if maybe you would maybe do it for me?" I asked pouting and putting my hands together in a begging motion.

"Ry I can't" she said

"Pwitty pwitty pwese" I said

"Ryan no I cant I have… I have plans" she said crossing her arms

"You have plans?" I asked smirking "doing what?"

"Hey I have plans all the time Ryan don't doubt me" she said offended.

"Who do you think you're talking to here kels?" I asked "what's the scoop?"

"Ok fine…" she said sighing "I have a date… with Jason cross"

If I was drinking something I would have spat it out at hearing that. Kelsey my Kelsey was going on a date with Jason cross. God that kid was like the poster child for dumb jock. "Awe Kelsey even you can do better then that" I said disappointed.

Kelsey just blushed before taking another bite of her sandwich. "Ryan he is really cute and he asked me out" she said "and I don't know if I could do better the last time I did that I ended up disappointed"

My face went red in memory of me and Kelsey's little experiment that confirmed my fears of being gay. I would always be in dept to her for causing the embarrassment of not only taking her virginity but then coming out to her in the same day.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that" I said

"I know Ryan you can't help how you feel when are you going to get that I understand?" she asked

"When scientists find a way to un deflower someone"

"I don't want to be un deflowered"

"Ok so say you do go out with cross…what if you two get serious?" I asked

Kelsey looked at me as if she didn't get it and shrugged "so…. What if we do?"

I actually didn't really know the answer to that question myself but thought it would be something I needed to ask as her best friend any way. "I don't know like what do you say if he asks you if you lost you're virginity"

"I tell him yes "she said "I don't get it Ryan you sound jealous or something which is kind of unfair seeing as how you are gay"

My head shot up to look at her "I'm not jealous" I snapped "it's just …. What if he hurts you…? I mean I'm you're best friend but even I don't think there is much I can do against him and the wildcats".

She put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and smiled at me "don't worry Ryan I have thicker skin then you think I can handle it not working out"

"Yeah I know"

We didn't talk a lot after that I mean what was there to say. Even though I would like to say that me and her shared everything that would be a lie there are things that I didn't even tell my sister for fear of it getting blown out of proportion. And telling Kelsey that Jason is one of many who enjoys throwing around the word fag is something I feel can go left unsaid. I have taken way too much from Kelsey in the past and I am not about to be the reason for her not getting yet another thing she wanted. I would let fate do it for me.

**Enter Troy**

I don't think I have ever been so out of it in lunch time scrimmage as I was today. I don't know what it was but the idea of trying to do anything felt draining. Maybe I was tired I mean with all if this play stuff and basketball I do feel kind of spent. Maybe I should quit the play I thought to myself… no I couldn't do that to Gabi plus I actually liked singing. And hell if I even considered quitting basketball. Basketball was my life theater was just a hobby one that caught some heat from my friends though.

"Hey hoops after school?" Chad asked as he pulled off his towel. I don't know what it is but I think I am the only one on the team who thinks it's awkward to see other guys naked. Chad has no problem with it but I was a little creped out every time I had to change in front of them or they had to change in front of me.

"Naw I cant" I said leaving out what it was I was doing. Not that I didn't like Ryan or anything but he was gay and I did I have a rep to protect.

"Oh is troy finally getting lucky" Chad asked

"He wishes" Jason said laughing "he is getting dance lessons from Ryan Evans for the play"

"Twinkie town?" Chad said laughing "poor troy"

I couldn't help but grimace about how vulgar Chad was on the subject of being gay. I mean I won't deny that I have on occasion used the word queer and fag but it was usually completely out of context. I knew better then that though but kids are kids. But it made me wonder what my parents would say if they heard Chad talk like that about an actual gay person. It actually made me wonder how they would feel if they knew I was hanging out with Ryan. I mean sure they say they don't want me to be closed minded but would they feel the same if I actually had a gay friend? I know my mom would say the same but I feel like my dad would have a few choice words.

"Just try not to go fag on us troy" he said patting him on the back.

"Don't worry" I said not really paying attentio0n to what was going on around me.

"What about you Jason?" Chad asked "you down to play?"

"Nope I have a date" he said smiling ear to ear

"With whom?" he spat looking at Jason skeptically.

"With that cute little composer Kelsey" he said

I smiled at him "good for you Jason" I said genuinely

"Thanks troy" he said back just as genuinely

It made me happy to see Jason get a date. Its common knowledge that he is not the sharpest knife in the block but to know that two of his friends might find what me and Gabi have is something to be proud of.

"Yeah and you know what they say about them theater chicks" Chad said miming a blow job

"Dude" I said turning to Chad "shut the fuck up"

"Dude it's just a joke what do you care anyway?" he said shoving me into my locker. I was not about to get into a fight with Chad but lately I have had enough of his shit it's like he was constantly going on about sex or being a perv or a homophobic ass whole.

"Kelsey is a friend" I said "why do you always have to be a dick about stuff?"

"Sorry I won't say anything about your posy of dancing dorks anymore" he said storming out of the locker room after he finished dressing

"What do you think his problem is?" Jason asked

I was actually wondering that my self but I think I knew what it was and it was something I couldn't share with Jason.

"I have no idea" I said also leaving the locker room

But the truth is I did know what brought on this new Chad and that was Taylor. She was a great girl and smart but apparently after the party on Friday after the big game he got lucky and hooked up with her now they were dating like me and Gabi and he acted like some Mack daddy bad ass because he got laid. I just wonder what Taylor would think she doesn't seem like the type to discriminate against gays or even the type to react well to sexist comments either but hey I could be wrong I mean she did hook up with Chad without even knowing him that well so who knows. Made me wonder when me and Gabi were going to that that leap. I mean sure we kiss a lot we have only been together for a little over a month but we have a connection like no other. Maybe it made me sound like a pig but whatever I love her why can't I indulge in her? All I know is these dance lessons form Evans is on the right track of getting that.


	3. Chapter 3: Dancing with myself

**highschool musicals story and its actors do not in any way belong to me i am just useing them in my awsome kick ass story they belong to the evil empire that is disney etc**

**A/N ok so here is my third chapter i am going to be quite busy in the next few days.. yes i know one would think i would be less busy seeing as how school is overbut i am going out of town for who knows how long and i thoguht i would just leave you with some of my depressing writeings but dont worry iot will get better soon i promise and dont worry troy and ryan wuill be friends soon. so please review that would be nice :D**

**Chapter 3: Dancing with myself **

**Enter troy **

Ryan was late. It was almost four and he still wasn't hear. God this was such a waste of my time why did I even show up. I sat on the end of the stage with my legs dangling off. This was ridiculous he was supposed to be here at thee thirty.

Suddenly the door opened and Ryan rushed in.

"It's about time" I said to myself as he walked down the isle and didn't seem to even notice I was sitting there. He got up on the stage and popped a cd into the small boom box without a word before turning to me.

"Well?" he asked standing there looking at me.

"Well what I have been waiting here for almost half an hour" I said getting to my feet

"I had tutoring" he said

"You tutor other subjects to?" I asked trying to make small talk but clearly he wasn't having any of it.

"No I get tutored" he said "in English"

"Is that why you couldn't read go drama club" I asked giggling a little as I thought back to the day of the call backs. But clearly it was the wrong move for Ryan walked over to his stuff and picked it up.

"You know what I'm out of here" he said walking towards the stairs. "Teach yourself"

"No please don't go I really need to learn these dances" I said but it wasn't working. He continued to walk towards the exit. Crap I made a mistake Gabi wouldn't be happy about this. "I'm sorry" I said and he stopped and turned around to glare at me. "That was rude I was out of line"

"I'm dyslexic" he said "if you must know"

"That sucks I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry" he said walking towards the stage "so what I can't read and write… you're inept at dancing so..."

Wow I guess I kind of deserved that one but still ouch. He crossed the stage again dropping stuff. "Ok let's get this over with"

"Ok" I said standing there not really sure were to start. He looked at me expectantly and looked at the floor hoping this would all end soon.

"Are you going to dance?" he asked me

"I um I don't really remember the steps" I confessed. He let out a groan and I felt completely embarrassed how could I not here I was with my competition pretty mush showing him why he deserved the part more then I did I know if I were him I would be ticked off.

"Ok I'll walk you threw it" he said pressing play on the stereo. I was sort of surprised he didn't say something smart but I'm sure there would be a time for that later

He began to dance the steps to one of the plays many numbers and I stood back and watched as he did it. He was actually a very good dancer it was almost inspiring to watch him move to the music. But it was also a little annoying knowing that I could never be that good. It's like he wasn't even trying he was so good at matching the rhythm like it came naturally. I was so tuned into my own thoughts that I didn't even realize when he stopped.

"Hello" he said now standing next to me.

I snapped out of my daze and jumped at how close he was to me. I stepped back and his face dropped. Great he probably thought I didn't want to go near him because he was gay or something when the truth was I was not paying attention and he just caught me off guard.

"Show me what you got" he said smirking any trace of sadness was now gone. And he said it as if he was challenging me. He was right if he wanted to put me in my place because I didn't even move. "That's what I thought"

"How much later are we going to be doing this?" I found myself asking him

"As long as it takes for you to get down the steps" he said "I know I'm not all that thrilled about it either" he said

"I never said I didn't want to be here" I said gritting my teeth. Ok maybe I was a little insensitive to him about his dyslexia but he was actually beginning to get a little bit rude I mean what did I do to deserve this treatment I have never even done anything to Ryan in my life and its not like I was Chad constantly calling him a fag or a queer freak so why was he being such a jerk.

"Well you're lack of concentration would show otherwise so do you want to dance or get back to being awesome troy Bolton basket ball superstar?" he asked

"I want to dance" I said

"Ok then from the top"

**Enter Ryan **

The idea of pissing off troy Bolton was an opportunity I was enjoying taking advantage of because it just so happed to be really easy to do and knowing that he needed me more then I needed him was just icing on the cake. Some would call it motivational criticism but I would go with being rude. Because what did I owe him?

The boy was a terrible dancer and every time he improved I would just tell him how much he sucked and he would sigh and start again. I think I was starting to get on his nerves but I didn't really care he wanted my part so I was going to raise the bar to heights he wouldn't dream possible.

"No again that was terrible" I snapped when troy screwed up yet another step.

Troy sucked his teeth and stopped dancing "I don't know if this is customary but you're being kind of mean" he said taking a breath.

I rolled my eyes and smirked "has Mr. Perfect found something he isn't good at?" I asked sarcastically. Troy shot me a glare before sitting on the piano bench.

"Would that make you're day?" he asked

"Absolutely" I said "listen you wont learn anything If I tell you your great it will just go to you're head and your is one that is already big enough I don't want to feed you ego"

"You think you have me pegged eh?" he said "well you don't ok"

"Right" I said sarcastically that was starting to become a bad habit with me

"It's after five and I have plans so I'm out of here "he said grabbing his stuff

"Oh what you got to go smoke some dank and bone your girlfriend?"I said

Clearly I had struck a nerve for he had dropped his stuff and got in my face "what the hell is your problem man?" he yelled in my face "what did I ever do to you?"

Was he kidding? Ok buddy you just opened up a very big can of worms.

"What did you ever do to me?"I asked raising my voice "what is it not enough that you are the most popular guy in school and are the captain of the basketball team but you have to come into my domain and be the best at that as well?"

" you stole my part a part I had practiced for weeks to nail and you come in here like the king of the school you are and pull the rug right out from under me" I yelled " and what's worse is you have no talent whatsoever what so you can sing a few verses of a song but you have no idea what you signed yourself up for you don't know how to sing in tune you don't know how to dance and I haven't scene you act but I'm assuming that its about as mediocre as the rest of you"

"Don't you get it the only reason you got the lead was because of the hype you didn't do better then me the crowd just demanded it because you're troy Bolton you get what ever you want right? No matter who have to trample to get there" I said "and you villainized me and my sister in the process sure sharpay is a bitch but how can you blame her when she gets something she loves taken away from her. And now I am being forced to teach you to dance to a part that I had down to a tee so you ask what you did well there you go… I have no reason to be nice to you"

"Whatever" he said "I'm not going to listen to this"

"you know what I don't care what people say about you being different or special all I see when I look at you is just another jock ass hole but what makes you worse is that you lead people to believe that you are better then that even though you're not " I finished

" well I'm sorry if I cant hold a tune like you can Ryan or that I probably cant act as well as you either and I'm sorry I don't know how to dance around like some queer…"

Any shred of hope I had that troy was different just went out the window at that moment. I was so angry I didn't even notice the tears streaming form my eyes.

"And you just proved my point" I said running and jumping from the stage leaving my stuff behind completely forgotten. In no time I had found my way to the parking lot where my scooter was parked and got on it. I hate this school.

**Enter Troy **

The door to the auditorium slammed shut and I was alone with my thoughts. God why did I say that? It just came out I was angry at him but he didn't deserve that no one deserves to be spoken to like that. And he was totally right I prided my self for being different from the other jocks and douche bags but after calling him a queer I was no better then the rest of them. I had completely forgotten about what he had said to me. I forgot about him calling me talentless and saying that I was just like everyone else all I could think about was the look on his face when I said it. Queer. I didn't even know where it came from, he was completely right and what made it so much worse was that I was raised differently yet I still let stupid labels and my ego get the best of me.

No wonder he hated me so much… I hated myself at the moment.

Fresh tears started to fall from my eyes but I wiped them quickly. God I'm such an ass. Why did I just say that?

I know I shouldn't care what Ryan thinks and I know I should just get over it but its hard to when you go against what you were brought up to believe. I don't know how but I was going to make it up to him. I was going to show him I wasn't that kid of person, that I was different I swear I will.

As I left the auditorium I realized that Ryan had left his hat and bag when he stormed out. I picked it up and walked towards the exit. Having this was going to make that task a lot easier.

**next chapter: kelseys date with jason.**


	4. Chapter 4: time of your life

**Chapter 4: time of your life**

**Enter Kelsey **

What was I thinking going on a date? With a jock no less I couldn't pull this off if my life depended on it I'm not like other girls at east high I'm awkward and shy and sensitive and I don't give it up on the first date like I heard Taylor did what that retched Chad Danforth. Yuck that guy is so gross and rude too. What if Jason is like him? I mean he hangs out with him … but he also hangs out with troy who is nothing like Chad. But maybe Ryan was right maybe troy wasn't so different form them all. Did that make me a bad friend? Going out with someone who hangs out with guys who make fun of Ryan for being gay on regular bases? Maybe I should call him and tell him I can't go yeah that's probably for the best.

Or you can stop freaking out and have fun on you're date with Jason. Yeah that's what I am going to do. I shouldn't judge Jason because most of his friends are jerks. And maybe Ryan is right maybe we won't have anything in common but I will never know if I don't give him a chance.

I finished putting on my makeup while my flat iron heated up. I wasn't big on makeup and primping but this was a special occasion I was sort of going on my first date. I mean sure I had sort of dated Ryan but that didn't count because he turned out to be gay much to my displeasure. It kind of sucks crushing on a guy and they don't like you back but at least it's not because he likes some other girl he can't control his sexual orientation so I don't blame him I just wish he could see that instead of constantly apologizing like he did today.

One thing I know for sure is that Jason was never going to find out that this was my first real date. How pathetic would he think I was would he laugh? I bet he would. If Ryan was here he would tell me to stop caring what he would think but unfortunately I'm not Ryan. Man he is so cool I mean people always say they don't care what people think but I think Ryan is the only one who actually doesn't. I mean he goes day in and day out getting called all sorts of cruel things but he never lets it faze him.

I look up to him so much he is an inspiration which made it all the more difficult to see him so upset with me for helping troy and Gabi get the part. Something I was regretting of late after watching them dance. Ryan was right he had is work cut out for him.

I really needed to stop thinking about Ryan. It's been 2 years two long years that he has been out to me and I have dealt with them easily but that didn't stop me from thinking about him.

Pull yourself together girl he is gay he is not into you move on your opportunity is knocking let this date be the start of something new (no pun intended). Ryan is your past Jason could be your future let it happen go with this maybe you will finally get to move on.

**Enter Jason **

This wasn't starting out well. I forget were she said she lived, I probably look like an idiot right now driving back and forth down her street. Man this was a bad idea I can't pull this off she is to smart for that she will see right threw me. But I really like her; she will probably think I'm stupid. I know I'm no A student or B student for that matter but I really want to make an impression on this girl I have never had good luck with dating I'm not exactly troy Bolton.

Sometimes I really hated troy I mean he is extremely good looking no homo but he is good looking and he is good at basketball and singing he is an all around amazing guy and he flaunts it to everyone some times it gets really annoying. And Chad don't even get me started on Chad… if I didn't care so much about being a wild cat I would cut him off for good he is such a pig sometimes I mean even troy notices and they way he talks to Ryan Evans is disgusting. Not that I am much better. My mom once told me once that doing nothing is just as bad as being involved. I don't really know what she meant but I think it has something to do with picking on people. Like If I don't stick up for them then I am just as bad as the people who call Ryan a fag is that right? I don't know all I know is that it is one point against me on this date. Had I known that Kelsey was best friends with Ryan would I have said something to Chad all those times? Probably not.

Which one is her house again? 24, 26, 28. I drove up to the last house on the street and saw Kelsey poking her head out of the window. Oh thank god I don't know how many more times I was going to have to drive up and down her street. I stopped in front of her house and she came out and ran over to my car.

"Hey" I said getting out so I could open her door "let me get that for you"

"Ok" she said shyly "what a gentleman"

"You look rockin" I said and mentally punched my self in the face. Rockin? Really ok you have to do better then that.

"Thanks" she said getting in

"No problem" I said moving around the car to get in.

"Nice car" she said

"Its my moms I'm only aloud to drive it when they need me to do something but they let me borrow it for tonight" I said nodding and starting the engine

"You're so lucky my parents never let me drive their car" she said nervously.

"So I was thinking dinner then a movie or we could do movie then dinner or if your not hungry we don't have to eat you know if you don't want to we don't even have to go to the movies but" oh great I was rambling this isn't going well. "I just thought you know because it is a date and I'll pay so…"

"I'm starving" she said resting her had on my arm "and I'd love to go to the movies" she smiled sweetly and retracted her hand. I kind of wished she hadn't because it was nice having it there. I smiled like a goof before taking off.

"Anywhere you want to go in particular?" I asked "I mean I know you're a vegetarian"

"You did?" she asked

"Uh yeah word gets around" I said nervously.

"Doing some back ground work are we?" she said laughing

"No it's not like that at all" I said in my defense

"Its ok I was joking" she said once again resting her hand on my arm "anywhere if fine for me as long as I can get something with no meat"

I ended up taking her to this small Italian restaurant that my parents always go to on their dates. And was surprised that she ordered a meal bigger then mine. It was all vegetarian but it made me wonder were she put it all I mean she was kind of tiny.

I ordered spaghetti and meatballs which may not have been the best pick when on a date with a vegetarian but it is the only thing I have ever liked on the menu so I didn't want to get something that I didn't like and make her think I was a picky eater. Man I was really nervous. After we placed our orders she smiled at me and giggled.

"What?" I asked "something on my face?"

"No… you're just really cute" she said. I turned away blushing and smiling at the same time "you're like a big kid"

"I actually get that a lot" I said

"Like meat balls? It reminds me of when I was small and I would always have to get something off of the kids menu and I would whine and complain about wanting to get something better "

"The kids menu had the best stuff on it" I said in my defense "no nasty mushroom fettuccini"

"Hey don't knock it till you try it" she said "this is portabella mushroom"

"There's a difference?" I asked

"Yeah it's like the crème brulee of the mushroom family" she said giggling

"Oh so zeke likes to make them" I said smiling

"Just try them I bet you will actually like it"

She was right about the mushrooms I had my doubts but when she let me try her food I had to say it was pretty good, the girl knew her food well. After we left the restaurant we drove over to the theater and as much I didn't want to sit threw some chick flick I let her choose what we saw I mean I think I was already making a good impression so why not take that a little further. To my surprise she picked a horror movie. This girl was surprising me around every corner tonight.

Even though she picked a horror her head was buried in my shoulder for the better part of the movie. In my opinion the movie wasn't that scary but she thought it was. Then again I couldn't concentrate on the movie because I had my arms full of her. Her hair smells like vanilla.

After the move we walked a bit before getting into the car. Mostly talking about school me about basketball which I was surprised she liked learning about and for her it was the play which I was pretty into because troy was the star so.

"This was a really great night" she said as I pulled up outside her house.

"Yeah I had a good time too" I said "not that I wasn't expecting to or something but yeah it was fun maybe if you wanted we could you know if you're not busy we might go out again some time"

She smiled at me before leaning in and kissing me on the cheek "I'd love too" she said getting out of the car and walking to her steps. Once she was inside the house I drove away. I'd say I was never going to clean my cheek again but she might thank that it was a little bit weird.

Enter Kelsey

I anxiously awaited Ryan to pick up the phone. I just couldn't wait to tell him about my date. It was so amazing and I he was so nervous which only made him all the cuter. I had to tell someone I couldn't wait till tomorrow so the first person who came to my mind was of coarse Ryan.

"hey Kels" he said once he picked up the phone" how was you're date"

"It was awesome" I said "he was such a gentleman so sweet and nervous he was even more nervous then me which is saying something … he is so cute I think I really like him I mean I ever pretended the movie was so scary so he would put his arm around me"

"It sounds like you had a great time" he said back. What really that's all he has to say. Normally he would have some sort of comment about him having his arm around me or about him being nervous but right now he seemed like totally out of it.

"Ryan is you ok" I asked

"Yeah why wouldn't I be" he said

Ok yeah he was definitely hiding something. "Ry what's up what happened?"

I heard him let out a loud sigh that was Ryans way of saying I am about to tell you something "I just didn't have the greatest afternoon" he said

"Oh shit I forgot you had to teach troy to dance" I said "how was it I guess it didn't go that great then?"

"I … he called me a queer" he said

I gasped no way. I never would have thought troy of all people would be that kind of person ever. I mean I had only heard the best about troy about how he was a great guy but clearly he wasn't as great as he led people to believe.

"Listen Kelsey I think I just want to go to bed" he said "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault" he said "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Love you" I said

"Love you too"

And like that Ryan was off the phone and I was sitting alone in my room my date as great as it was completely forgotten and now the only thing on my mind was troy Bolton. I never in a million years thought he would be like Chad even if they are best friends. It almost made me sick to think I helped him out so he could just call my best and most loyal friend a queer. I mean if troy could say it could Jason say it as well? I didn't even want to think about it. All I knew is that me and Mr. Bolton were going to have a little talked the next time I saw him.

A/N

sorry for the long wait if you call a week a long wait but it is for me i ahve been mia from my computer so i thoguht what beter way to make it up to you then with dobble chapters because this one is only about kelsey and you guys probs want to get back to troy and ryan. so i hope you at least enjoy my little branch away from the main plot and also i have disided to rewrite some of the chapters i have allready writen but havent posted so chapters after this and the next will be slow coming because i allways want to stay at least five chapters ahead of what i am posting that way it will be lell likely for me to give this one up. and i ahve dicided to not do that regardless of reviews or lack there of i really like this stroy so i am going to finish it and post it. but it would be nice to get one or two reviews :D


	5. Chapter 5: that don't impress me much

**Chapter 5: that don't impress me much**

**Enter Troy**

I waited for Gabi at my locker hoping to death that she didn't know what I had done. She and Ryan had hit it off and now they were sort of friends and I knew Gabi was not a huge fan of the way Chad treated Ryan anyway so if she knew what I said I was in for it big time. But if she didn't know I was going to try my hardest to find Ryan and tell him I was sorry.

The thing was this was really eating me up inside. I mean I barely got sleep thinking about it , I didn't think I cared so much about Ryan but clearly I did if I was feeling this bad about what I had said to him. No it wasn't him I mean yeah I felt bad but it was mostly because I thought I was better then to stoop to that level. I needed to make it up to him, not just for him but for me as well.

Caught in thought Gabi came up behind me and hugged me "hello wild cat" ok that was a good sign that she didn't know about what I did.

"Hey babe" I said kissing her on the cheek as I said it.

"How were you're dance lessons?" she asked smiling at me. My smile faded and she noticed "listen I know you're not a huge fan of the dancing but I'm glad you at least made the effort" she said. Well at least she took me being upset the wrong way. "I hear Ryan is quite the slave driver". I wasn't all that thrilled that she was proud of me either because as far as I am concerned I'm pretty much a dick and she just doesn't know about it yet.

"Yeah" I said nonchalantly

"I just hope I am good enough not to have to work with sharpay I feel like she would eat me If I messed up" she said giggling

"Yeah" I said again

"Broken record much?" she said putting her arms around my waste.

"No I'm just tired I didn't get a lot of sleep last night" I said

"No doubt I bet you felt like shit" she said

"What why" I snapped at her confused as to why she thought I would feel like shit did she know?

"I mean weren't you in pain from all the dancing those moves are pretty complex" she said arching her eyebrow "are you sure everything is ok you seem a bit off"

Oh she has no idea "no I'm fine just tired"

"Ok" she said sounding completely unconvinced but not pushing the subject further. It made me thankful that my girlfriend was not the type to interrogate me about every little thing.

"Hey guys" said Kelsey walking over to us with a big grin plastered on her face. Oh great now what was she up to?

"Hey Kelsey" said Gabi going to give the small girl a hug. I just smiled and waved.

"Listen troy I needed to show you some of the male lead rewrites so do you mind of we go to the choir room before class starts?" she asked.

I looked at Gabi and she just smiled "are you goanna come?"I asked her

"Um no I said I would meet Taylor in the library before class so you go ahead" she said

"Ok see you at lunch"

"All righty" she said before walking to go meet her friend.

Kelsey didn't say anything and walked away so I just followed her towards the choir room. The room was empty as it was pretty early. Class didn't start for another half hour and for that I was thankful maybe after this I would be able to find Ryan and explain instead of waiting for free period or lunch.

"So what was it you wanted to show me?" I asked

Her palm connecting with my face was not the response I was expecting at that moment. "How dare you "she said looking angrier then I had ever scene her before. I guess I should have scene this coming seeing as how she is Ryan's best friend.

"Kelsey I…"

"No troy I thought you were different I thought you were better then that "she shirked "but you are the same as all of the jock ass holes"

"I know I want to make it up to him" I tried but she wasn't having any of it

"why would you do that why would you say that kind of thing he was trying to help you and you made fun of him in the worst kind of way I didn't want to believe you would be the kind of person to judge someone on there sexual orientation but you really surprised me after all I did for you and Gabi this is the kind of thing you go and do"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it"

"Save it troy don't ask me for any more favors" she said angrily "and of you know what's good for you stay they hell away from me and Ryan he doesn't need you on top of everyone else treating him like crap"

I don't know what it was. weather it was the guilt I felt for Ryan or the shame I felt for my self or weather it was the fact that I had gotten chewed out twice in the last 24 hours but out of nowhere I broke down and I did something I hadn't done in almost three years and that was cry not just a tear here and a tear there I was full out crying sobbing and snoting into my hands.

"Troy?" I heard Kelsey say but I wasn't paying any attention to her "are you crying?"

I looked up at her my face stained in my own tears and she frowned I wasn't expecting her to feel bad for me I mean I didn't deserve it. As much as I wanted to feel sorry for myself I couldn't I mean everything she said was true.

"You're right" I sobbed "I'm a terrible person I never thought I could say something like that but I did because I was frustrated and pissed off that's no excuse and I feel like shit for it"

"Troy this is really eating you up isn't it?" she asked putting a hand on my shoulder

"I just want to tell him I'm sorry I want him to know that I didn't mean it" I cried

"Well you should" she said "it was mean"

"I know … I don't want him to hate me" I said

She didn't say anything for a few seconds before sitting grabbing my hand and squeezing it "let me see what I can do"

I looked up to see her smiling weakly at me. "You're you're going to help me?" I asked confused

"Well you seem like you actually are sorry and I didn't think you were capable of being to hateful so yeah I'll talk to him" she said "but I can't promise he will want to here it"

Knowing that she was going to help me was a start. a smile creped onto my face and I suddenly pulled her into a hug " thanks Kelsey you're a great friend" I said

"don't mention it" she said.

**Enter Kelsey **

I was a little bit surprised that troy cried I didn't think he really cared what Ryan thought and if he did he never showed it. I need to stop trying to be on everyone's side. I felt so bad standing there watching him cry after I had just yelled right in his face. So of course the only way to fix that is to make empty promises that might not and if know Ryan probably wont come true. But I couldn't help being satisfied knowing I was right and that troy was different then the rest of the guys. He felt genuinely bad for what he said anyone else on the team wouldn't have cared.

I still can't believe he cried though. I have never scene a jock cry in my life.

Finally after two long classes it was time for lunch. This whole troy problem was all I could seem to think about at the moment. How could I not I mean what was this interesting in my life? Well aside form Jason but that is just a whole different story. A story book romance actually. Like the fairy tales! Ahhhh…. What was I thinking about? … Oh yeah troy and Ryan. All I knew is that I somehow needed to convince Ryan to talk to troy. It really tore him up. Of coarse Ryan couldn't know that because it would just make him happy so maybe if I told him he was meeting me he would want to come. But then I ran the risk of Ryan hating me again. And looking at my track record so far lying to him was something I would leave to be my last resort.

I made my way to the cafeteria and found Ryan sitting with sharpay. Great sharpay I never counted on her being here which I should have seeing as how Ryan always ate with sharpay but I guess my mind was still stuck on how I was going to convince him then on who would be around when I tried.

"Hello Benedict Nielsen" sharpay hissed. Really again? I feel like for someone who never wares the same outfit twice she should work on not using the same insult more then once as well.

"Sharpay when are you going to stop calling me that?" I asked plopping down in my seat.

"Never" she said dramatically

"Shar give it a rest" Ryan said in my defense.

Thank god for Ryan "yeah I'm sorry sharpay I'll never go behind you're back again" I said

"Whatever I'm going for a yogurt" she said getting up and walking towards the food line. Perfect she's gone.

I turned and smiled at Ryan and he raised an eyebrow at me after about thirty seconds he caved "ok what?" he asked

"I talked to troy today"

"Ugh so?" he said

"So he sounded really sorry" I said

"I don't give a shit how he sounded" Ryan said "why the hell should I? I'm not his friend I don't care about him so what dose it matter to me if he is sorry"

"See I got to thinking about that and realized you seem to be a little upset that he said it" I said

"Yeah he called me a queer why wouldn't I be upset?" he asked getting more irritated by the second.

"You never seem to care when Chad or one of the other basketball jocks call you a fag or a queer, why are you so pissed about troy doing it?" I asked. His face changed after I said that, like he was caught in a lie.

"I don't know why" he said "I guess I just thought he was different" he said. And I couldn't help but role my eyes. "What?" he snapped

"Ryan you go on about how troy is an ass whole and he is just like the rest of them on a regular" I said "don't use that as an excuse"

"I know I say it but it doesn't necessarily mean I think it" he said "It's like ugh you wouldn't understand"

"Try me" I said smirking

"its like even though I say that about him I want him to I don't know prove me wrong" he said "he has the potential to be an amazing guy he's charming and talented and I would be lying if I said he was ugly and I want him to be a good guy and I know I say it a lot but its different to actually see him stoop the their level especially when you are like rooting for him to do the right thing"

Even though Ryan prided himself for being president of the I hate troy Bolton club he made a lot of cense. "Wow I guess you're kind of right" I said

"But it doesn't matter now I never want to see his face again" he said "which is kind of hard seeing as how I have never missed a rehearsal and he is the lead in the play so I guess I will see his face again but I never want to talk to him again"

"Well can you at least come meet me after school in the choir room?" I asked knowing that trying to get Ryan to talk to troy was something that was never going to happen at this point.

"What for" he asked

"Song rewrites I think some of the second act songs could use some tweaking" I said lying threw my teeth.

"Ok sure I am on the market now that I don't have to teach butt sniff Bolton to dance" he said. I stifled a giggle at Ryan's comment did he really just call troy a butt sniff?

"Don't you think darbus will be mad?" I asked

He shrugged" I don't care I'll tell her he is a lost cause"

"She won't buy that" I said rolling my eyes.

"Then I will tell her that he has rabies and that he should be taken out back and shot" he said sarcastically before flashing me a big while smile. My heart melted… man was he cute… god get over it girl he is gay stop being such a fag hag.

"Very funny Ryan" I said when what I was thinking was I would drop everything.

**Enter Ryan **

Today was not my day. It's like troy's calling me a queer triggered hater's everywhere to come alive. Six gay comments. On a bad week I get six and now I get six in one day? Keeping up the careless phased was tiring to say the least. I know that I am an amazing actor and will win an Oscar one day for it but I found my self questioning weather it was worth talking the high road by ignoring it. Well until I was in the privacy of my own room were I would let it all out. This was also the only think that Kelsey didn't know about me. She went on thinking that it didn't faze me one bit when in reality it hurt a lot more then I let it be known.

As I walked down the hallway towards the choir room all I was thinking of was the pint of Ben and jerry's and my bed calling my name I wonder if she will let me take a rain check. The school was almost empty of students leaving for the day which was good for me. The last thing I needed was more stares and whispers as I did something as casual as walk down the hall. They were like snakes trying to suck every bit of life from you before devouring you whole. I guess that's what life is like in the spot light… might as well take advantage.

The choir room was open when I got there but no one was in there. I guess Kelsey was running a little late. Maybe I should just leave… no that would be rude. I sat at the piano and started playing around. Most people didn't know I played but I didn't flaunt it. I was more of a dancer and I didn't really want to take that away from kels not that I could seeing as how she was way better then me but I still liked to play. I suddenly realized that I was playing the slow version of _what I've been waiting for_ from the play. I hadn't even thought about it but just started playing it.

"Wow you're really good" said someone form behind and I knew it wasn't Kelsey because it was a guy who was talking. I turned around and my face grew extremely red as none other then troy Bolton approached the piano.

A/N

lol i know cliffhanger and it guess its like worse because i said the next few chapters were slowcoming but worry not i will havethe next one up by at least tuesday night because i will be out of town from then till saterday so i will at least give you that anywho i hope you liked this chapter even if it was somewhat of a cliff hanger but at least you all know how bad troy feels and the next chapter will be a good one i promise :D


	6. Chapter 6: it hurts

**highschool musicals story and its actors do not in any way belong to me i am just useing them in my awsome kick ass story they belong to the evil empire that is disney etc**

**Chapter 6: it hurts**

**Enter Ryan**

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled at the other boy. Troy retreated back looking at me confused as to why I was being so hostile. Even he couldn't be that stupid.

"I don't get it Kelsey said…" he started but I was to angry to here his voice.

"She sent you here" I yelled

"She said you would talk to me she said to meet you here" he said shuddering… was I really that intimidating?

"Bitch" I said looking away

"Hey she was just troy to help I wanted to say sorry" he said

"I don't want to here it troy" I said picking up my bag and heading to the door. This is the last thing I needed right now I had already heard enough form all of the other jerks and ass wholes I didn't need this of all things to ruin my day even more and as for Kelsey well I can assure you if this was her plan that she will be hearing from me.

"Wait" he said trying to grab my hand but I pulled away before his grasp got tighter.

"Don't touch me" I snapped and he pulled his hand away

"Ryan I'm sorry I didn't mean it" he said "it was stupid and you deserve better then that you're a really good person and I was a total ass"

"I stopped in my tracks at the door. Was this some sort of joke? He was sorry oh well good for him great for awesome troy that he is sorry. I barely even realized I was crying when I turned around but because I was I might as well let it all out.

"do you know what it is like being called a fag or a queer everyday because of who you are and how you chose… no not choose because its not a choice by the way I wasn't given an ultimatum on weather I wanted to like girls or boys I was just born this way" I yelled "do you know what it is like being called a fag every day"

He didn't say anything and hung his head.

"It sucks a lot, people you have known you're whole life turning on you" I said "the fear that you will forever be hated by even the most important people to you its something I have to live with every single day of my life"

"I thought you didn't care what people say" he said "that's why I always liked you" what was he trying to win Ryan points or something? Was he for real about this? "You never let people bother you with this stuff"

"Yeah but there's only so much I can take troy" I said "I'm not made of fucking stone… I hurt just like every one else I have a heart too and I have feelings" I started pacing back and forth " and when someone who is known for being a all around great person starts in on me too its like wow even one of the coolest guys in school hates me and it hurts a lot"

"I don't hate you I made a mistake I have bean beating myself up about it" he said and I could see his eyes beginning to water. That didn't help my crying eyes… its something about other people crying that makes you just want to cry more.

"It hurts to have everyone hate you to whisper about you and know that even the nice ones feel the same" I said softly now not having the strength to raise my voice. "and the only reason I put on a show is because It's the only thing that stop's me from believing what they say about me if I keep telling myself that what they say doesn't matter then I know I am better then them, all of them and even though I may not have liked you I thought you were too"

"Ryan I'm so sorry" he said grabbing my arm and softly pulling me into a hug. It was unusual but I didn't fight it I was to upset to fight it. And it was nothing like I thought it would be. It was long and close and tight like a real hug. Which was odd because not only did I not think that troy would hug another guy this way but the fact that I am gay would have me thinking that he would have pulled away the first chance he got " its ok" he said resting his head on my shoulder. I cried into his as he whispered "I'll never hurt you again". I don't know how long we hugged but he didn't once try to pull away. "I promise" he said. And that's when I knew that I was wrong. Troy Bolton was not like the others. This hug filled with so much emotion showed me that he was so far from being the kind of person I thought he was. Not only was troy not like the others he may be one of the best people I have known.

**Enter Troy**

I couldn't watch him cry any longer. I don't know what came over me but I had to show him I was sorry. I couldn't have him hate me… some people would say it was because I couldn't stand having someone hate me no matter who it was but that was not true. People could hate me all they want people did hate me I knew that but for some reason Ryan was different him hating me felt so much worse because I hurt him. I always thought Ryan was arrogant and ignoring the rude gestures and angry words was just part of that but seeing him now pouring his heart out changed something in me. I was the straw that broke the camels back for him and it made me feel worse. Now it was like I didn't just want to apologize I wanted to be his friend I wanted to be there for him and tell him everything would be ok and defend him form the people who wronged him.

I pulled him into a hug half expecting him to pull away and run but he didn't. Instead his face leaned into my shoulder and his arms closed around my waist. I didn't let go and neither did he, he cried into my shoulder and my hand went to the back of his head by this point any pre conceived notion of him being gay was gone completely and all I wanted to do was comfort him. "Its ok", I whispered to him "I'll never hurt you again… I promise". Tears began to also fall from my eyes as I held him close. It wasn't uncomfortable hugging Ryan not at all. I don't even know how long I stood there with him in my arms but I didn't really care all that mattered is that he was here and I was here and he knew how I felt and I knew how he felt.

After the crying stopped Ryan's head came off of my shoulder and he looked at me. I took that as an opportunity to let go of him and step back.

"I'm sorry" was all he said. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. What the hell was he talking about?

"What do you mean you're sorry you didn't do anything I was the jerk not you" I said "you have noting to be sorry about"

"No" he said "I do… I was mean first I freaked out on you because I was jealous you got my role I was pissed because I already didn't really like you and I was frustrated because of my own problems and I was out of line" he said

"Ryan It doesn't matter what you said or how rude you were you didn't deserve what I called you because you are so much more then that"

"But I didn't give you the benefit of the doubt and I should have… you a really great person troy"

"No you're an even greater person" I said meaning every word "you're right I stole you're part and what's worse is expected you to teach me to dance too it was like a slap in the face to you"

He didn't talk and that was fine if he didn't want to speak I wasn't going to make him. I didn't want to over step my boundaries with him I still wasn't sure weather he liked me or was just caught up in the moment.

"I am really sorry still, I just want to be you're friend" I said smiling at him.

"Why would you want to be my friend?"He asked. I frowned for some reason I couldn't think of a reason why anyone wouldn't want to be his friend." Who wants to be friends with the gay kid?"

"I do" I said "and any one who has a problem is no friend of mine"

"You really are you great guy" he said

"I would like to think so" I joked. I hope he doesn't take that the wrong way the last thing I needed at the moment. I mean was there even a wrong way to take that. If there was I'm sure Ryan would find it.

"I'm sorry by the way" he said smiling now. Man it was great seeing him smile and knowing I was the one who brought it on was an even better feeling.

"What are you sorry for now" I asked

"You're shirt" he said. I looked down seeing a big stain left from Ryan's tears. "I'll buy you a new one"

"You don't have to buy me a shirt Ryan you owe me nothing" I said seriously

"I'm buying you a new shirt and that's the last we are going to speak of it troy" he said before giggling. "Plus I need to hit up the mall anyway… I left my bag and favorite fedora in the auditorium yesterday afternoon and when I went back to get them they were gone" he then said shrugging.

Standing here with Ryan I almost forgot that I had stashed his stuff in my locker for safe keeping. And knowing that it was his favorite hat was just icing on the cake knowing that I had recovered it.

"oh yeah that reminds me" I said smiling" I noticed you left the so I brought them with me today to give them back"

His face lit up and he smiled "really oh my god you have no idea how scared I was that I had lost them" he said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah if you want to walk with me to my locker then I can get them for you" I said

"Sure and then we can go to the auditorium" Ryan said beginning to walk to the door.

"What for?" I asked confused

"You don't think you can get away from dance lessons that easy do you?" he said.

"You're still going to teach me?"

"Of coarse I am "he said turning around "and I'm sorry for saying you have no talent" he then said in a serious tone "you're actually pretty good"

"Not as good as you" I said shrugging

"Yeah well few are but we will work on that" he said this time chipper as ever before walking out the door.

XxXxXxX

Ryan and I spent the better part of the afternoon and almost evening in the auditorium. To say I learned better by helpful tips and encouraging gestures then I did from rude comments and dirty looks would be somewhat of an understatement and compared to yesterday Ryan was being a hell of a lot nicer.

"Ok good you have that part down to a t now what do you say we give it a break" he said sitting down on the floor of the stage and cracking open a bottle of water.

"One question" I said sitting down beside him and leaning back on my hands "where the hell was this yesterday?"

"Umm I hated you yesterday" he said matter of factly "come on troy keep up"

"You're so funny" I said shoving him playfully. Normally I wouldn't be this comfortable laughing and joking with someone who only an hour ago was yelling at me but that's how it had been since we left the choir room. Even though we had been at each others throats only mere hours ago I was completely comfortable being around Ryan and laughing and joking and that was the true test of friendship even if we weren't all that close yet "so do you really think I am mediocre?" I asked him

He scratched his head before responding " a good looking nice to every one captain of the basket ball team dating the smart girl and wants to broaden his horizons by joining the school play dose that make you mediocre" he said sarcastically " nah"

"I'm serious" I said not being able to hold in a laugh at his blunt honesty

"Don't sweat it troy you're living the high school dream just ride it"

"I mean yeah I am all of that but not everyone knows the real me threw and threw"

"Of coarse they don't" he said catching me off guard I raised and eyebrow "shall I elaborate?"

"Yeah that would be nice" I said

" obviously there are things about you that everyone including your girlfriend don't know about you" he said "its just natural that you will not know every single detail of someone's life it's the people who think they know you inside and out who know you the least"

"like my dad" I said "he had no idea that I was interested in musicals or singing he thought I only wanted to play basket ball for the rest of my life it actually put me threw a rough time not just with him but with everyone my friends and even people who aren't my friends who just look up to me for being noting more then …me"

Ryan nodded and smiled

" its like everyone one wants a piece of me and they all want me to do what they think I should do, then I find someone who I want" I said " I find something that I want for a change and I become a bad guy and it feels like crap to be the bad guy"

"You can't impress everyone troy" he said "it's not a bad thing to indulge in what we want over what other want for us actually its what makes us human"

"I know it sounds like I'm being conceded but when people expect you to thrive in everything you do you're not really aloud to be human you have to be product"

"Well I'm glad I get to finally meet troy Bolton the person" he said biting his lip.

I nodded and smiled " I know how you feel about being the villain" I said " people see what they want to see and when me and Gabi tried out for this musical all you did was try to keep something that was already yours"

"as much as I would like to be the star of every production there is always room for new talent" he said

Suddenly there was a loud ringing coming from my pocket and I almost jumped out of my skin. I pulled it out and saw it was a text from my mom saying where the hell you are. I then looked at the time on it and it said 6:45. We had been dancing for almost three hours.

"Shit "I said standing up

"What's wrong?"He asked also standing up

"It's almost seven" I said

His yes widened "I have to go" he said. I didn't want to think of why he looked so worried but I couldn't help but picture Ryan in some sort of medieval death trap while sharpay cackled at him. I shivered the thought away and turned back to him

"Do you need a ride?" I asked

"No I have my scooter" he said

"Don't you think its dangerous driving that thing at night?"

"What are you my father?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"No" I said hanging my head. I really don't understand why I cared so much I really shouldn't let it bother me "I just don't want you to get hurt"

"Awe I'll be fine but if it gets you sleep at night I will drive in with shar tomorrow and you can drive me home after rehearsal" he said

"That would be nice" I found my self anticipating it.

Me and Ryan walked to the parking lot were we both went our separate ways. Well today was something special… I just made a friend in Ryan Evans and I couldn't be happier about it.

A/N

ok so i am amazing being able to post a chapter today i dont even know where i fouynd the time to do this but i did because i love this stroy so much and even if i am not getting alot of reviews save for few(you know who you are) i am still willing to post chapters well before i meant to and i ahvealso been writing them too so yeah i hope you enjoy this sappy chapter and the begingin of a beautiful friendship but you know me i can never let anything stay perfect but for the next few chapters it will be ;)


	7. Chapter 7: just cant get enough

**Chapter 7: just cant get enough**

**Enter Troy**

Yet another week and yet another afterschool rehearsal to go to. Even though everyone came together to support me in getting this part I could tell people were starting to get a little on edge. My dad had no reason to complain because the season was over and Chad was constantly making fun of the play and me calling me gay. I didn't let it bother me though I actually enjoyed come to rehearsals and ever since me and Ryan became friends I have become an all around better dancer. I kicked my self in the head wondering why me and Ryan had never been friends before. We had known each other since kinder garden but never really became friends till now. I'm glad we were friends though he was absolutely hilarious. It hurts my heart to know it could have been like this so long ago if I didn't care so much about my ego.

At the moment Mrs. Darbus was in the middle of one of her flashback slash lectures and I found my self holding in my laughter as Ryan mimicked her. I earned a glare from both sharpay and Gabi but I just brushed it off. I don't know what it was but Ryan just brought that side out in me. Normally when Gabi gets mad at me for laughing or acting out of line I would stop because I didn't want to get her mad at me but its just laughter who ever died of laughter?

"So reminders to never bring pets to you're opining show for I had to learn the hard way" Mrs. Darbus said to the group of students.

I turned my head to look at Ryan and mouth the words "what?"

"I have no idea" he whispered back

We both burst into a fit of giggles and someone's elbow slammed hard into my side. I turned to see Gabi glaring at me.

"Owe" I said loudly turning to look at Gabi

"Stop being an ass" she said turning back to the front

"Is there a problem Mr. Bolton?" Mrs. Darbus said

"None at all Miss Gabi just said something funny" I said glaring at her from the side

"Ahh miss Montez I would appreciate it if the funny comments were left to a minimum while we are in the theater there is nothing funny about the performing arts my young prodigies"

"Yes miss it won't happen again" Gabi said glaring at me. Great I was in for it now I turned to Ryan who shrugged and rolled his eyes. He knew from what I had told him that Gabi would get angry if I didn't take the musical serious enough and he thought it was funny how I would constantly catch shit for being a goof.

"Class dismissed" she yelled. Gabi got up and stormed up the stairs.

"Great" I said

"She looks happy" Ryan said

"Hey this is you're fault Ryan" I said "she wouldn't be so mad if I didn't laugh at you mimicking darbus"

"Hey do not blame my humor for you're inability to hold in laughter Bolton" Ryan said "and don't worry about Gabi she will get over it"

"Yeah well it would help if you didn't get me in trouble all the time" I said grilling him as my mouth slowly formed into a smile. He laughed at me and patted me on the back.

"See you can't stay mad at me" he said

And it was true. For some reason when ever Ryan did something that got me in trouble or did something that should make me mad I could never get mad at him. At first I thought it was guilt but then I realized that I liked him to much. Is that weird? I mean sure me and Chad were best friends but it's not like I was constantly wanting to be around him like I was Ryan. When we weren't hanging out together I found my self always wondering what he was doing. And when we were together it was way better then anything I could be doing with the team. I mean I know he is gay but that doesn't matter to me it never really did but did that mean I was willing to give up the approval of my friends and team mates to be his friend? Well at this point I would go with yes. Even though it's only been a few short weeks I would go as far as to say Ryan is one of the best friends I have ever had.

"Go talk to you're girlfriend then" he said gesturing for me to leave.

"Keah I'll call you tonight" I said smiling at him.

"Ok" he said

I made my way out of the auditorium and searched the hallway for Gabi. I finally spotted her walking away to her locker and ran to catch up. I mean sure it looked kind of gay right? But that's not how I saw it granted most people would think it was a little odd to say I would call Ryan but I always call Ryan. Was that weird? I don't really care people can think what they want it doesn't bother me.

"Gabi wait up" I called as I dodged other students who were leaving after rehearsal. Gabi stopped in order to wait for me.

"Thanks for totally throwing me under the bus troy" she said

"Hey you did it first" I said pouting "hey come on" I pulled her into a hug "I was just having a little fun with Ryan it wont happen again"

"Yeah I have noticed that" she said

"Noticed what?" I asked

"You have been spending a lot of time with Ryan lately" she said as if it was a bad thing.

"Um correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you freak out on me because me and Ryan didn't get along and ask me to be nicer to him?" I said

"And now you're like best friends?" she asked

"Yeah what's wrong with that Ryan is a really cool guy" I said "he is a good friend and he has done a lot for me lately why dose it matter if I laugh at a few of his jokes"

"Maybe he is isent all that great if an influence" she said

"And who is?" I asked "should I keep hanging out with Chad who calls Ryan a fag all the time? Why because he is dating you're best friend?"

"That's not what I meant troy" she said

"Then what? I like Ryan and I don't care if he is gay or if you don't like him I don't choose you're friends"

"Fine you're right" she said "Ryan is a good guy it's just it seems like you aren't taking the play seriously"

" Gabi how many times do I have to say this" I said rolling my eyes " actually yet another reason why I like Ryan so much is because if anything he has made me take the musical more seriously then I was taking it before"

"I don't know troy" she said

"Well are we still on for tonight?" I asked smiling at her

"Of course we are" she said placing a kiss on my cheek.

**Enter Ryan **

"What, you two call each other now?" sharpay asked as troy left the auditorium. I turned around and rolled my eyes.

"Two friends can't talk on the phone?" I asked. I was beginning to get sick of sharpay interrogating me about troy. I get it she is totally in love with him but he was taken by Gabi and I knew for a fact that he loved her he told me so himself so it was like I was caught between troy and my sister and at the moment I was siding with troy.

"Like you would ever have a chance" she said walking away.

"Excuse me?" I said walking after her.

"yeah sure like I don't see the way you look at him" she said" cause I do and you have it bad"

"Ok first of all I don't look at him in a way" I said "and second troy is straight and third he has a girlfriend sharpay so even if I did like him I know I wouldn't have a chance you on the other hand is the one who cant take a hint"

"Ugh excuse me?" she said

"Oh please sharpay you're in no way subtle" I said "flirting with him every time you have the chance trying to partner up with him every time we do vocal exercises maybe its time for you to get over him"

"What ever Ryan you don't know what you are talking about" she said

" explain something to me sharpay if troy is totally into you how come he never approached you before he completely ignored you for how many years now but no he must be playing hard to get right ?" I said sarcastically and I could tell it was getting to her. "So now because he doesn't want you you have to criticize me for being his friend something that you can't even seem to do maybe its time to get a reality check sis"

"Fuck you Ryan you can walk home" she said storming out of the auditorium. I rolled my eyes again as I watched her go. Walking home is worth putting her in her place. I wasn't going to help her with her schemes anymore.

"I haven't scene you talk to sharpay like that since… well ever" Kelsey said as she approached me.

"Yeah well she had it coming" I said

"I'm sure she did" Kelsey said "but that doesn't make her any less right"

My eyes widened and I turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head

"Ryan I'm not stupid you like troy" she said

Ok fine I like troy yes I never thought those words would come out of my mouth so they haven't yet and I plan on keeping it that way. After that day that hug the sweet sensitive way he told me that he would never hut me it was like melting chocolate. How could I not feel something but I have enough restraint to know my boundaries and I am ok with that. It also doesn't hurt that I seem to be special to him. He talks differently to me then he dose his other friends and that makes being his friend all the more satisfying.

"I knew it" she said "Ryan what happened to I hate troy Bolton?" she asked looking at me with knowing eyes.

"Ok I know this rarely happens but I am admitting I was wrong he is a great guy and… man is he hot" I said biting my lip "I lust him Kelsey I lust him so bad"

She giggled and put her hand on my shoulder "Ryan as much as its great that you have a crush you have to remember that he is straight I don't want you getting you're hopes up just to be hurt bad"

"Kelsey I am fully aware and I am also fully capable of keeping my composure around him I have good will power and my acting abilities will stand the test of time I'm in no rush to reveal my crush" I said slyly.

"Really rhyming?" she said "you're embarrassing"

We left the auditorium together and walked towards my locker because it was the closest. "So how are you and Jason?" I asked her and she immediately froze up.

"Oh yeah I don't know if I am feeling it" she said forcing a smile.

I sighed believe it or not this was not the first time this had happened and why dose this always happen? Because I broke her heart. I am not stupid actually I would be completely un-modest and say I am quite smart. So mix that with the fact that Kelsey is in no way subtle I know that she is still in love with me. I know it makes me sound big headed but I'm not. Kelsey for as long as we have known each other has liked me and I liked her at least if there was one person who I would want to be with were I straight it would be her but it could never be because I am in fact gay. It breaks my heart knowing that I will never feel the same way but that won't stop me from trying to make Kelsey as happy as she possibly can be without me and Jason was her best bet at that's point.

"Kelsey when is this going to end?" I asked in all seriousness.

She looked hurt but I couldn't let her do this to herself she would feel better in the long run.

"I love you kels… like a sister and I want to see you happy and nothing is going to change… I'm gay" I said grabbing her hand "and I don't want you to miss out on something big because of you're feelings for me because and as mean as this sounds they will never be reciprocated"

She blushed and a tear escaped from her eye " I know its just… I don't know I guess I can't forget about it" she said sniffling "I know you're gay Ryan"

"So why don't you call him" I said

"I don't know Ryan what if he is like all of the other jerks?" she asked.

"I don't think he is" I said "I mean look at troy he is a great guy even if he dose hang around those jerks and look at me I swore I hated him and now he is like my best friend have a little faith cause after what you said about you're date I don't believe he is capable of being so cruel"

She nodded and wiped her cheeks of tears "you're right I should call him"

"Yes you should and go on another date he likes you" I said "I have a long walk home so I better leave now"

"Ok I'll call you later… you know if you're not tied up on the phone with troy boy" she said with googley eyes.

**Enter Kelsey**

Come on pick up I thought as I sat in my room phone pressed to my ear. This was stupid I shouldn't have called him it's been almost two weeks since we went on that date. He probably didn't even want to talk to me. Ugh Ryan makes things sound so easy and then when I am alone by myself my mind is my biggest enemy and teams up with my nerves to provide a bunch of reasons why I shouldn't be doing this. I wish I was as cut throat and spontaneous as Ryan was he never let what if's get in the way of things but that's the difference between him and I. I wasn't the whole rip of the Band-Aid kind of person I was more of the peel slowly type.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I heard over the phone. Shit I was so deep in thought I hadn't even realized that Jason had picked up and said hello the first time.

"Yeah sorry hi my phone sucks" I lied "it's Kelsey"

"Kelsey really?" he asked and I could hear the happiness in his voice "I didn't think you were going to call"

"Yeah I'm sorry I have just been up to my ears in the musical for the past little while" I lied again "I meant to call you but I wasn't really paying attention to anything else"

"Really because troy makes time at least twice a week for scrimmage" he said shit caught in a lie darn darn darn what would Ryan do?

" uh yeah but I'm the composer so I kind of have to over see everything I don't have the luxury to have free time but I really did want to call you" god I needed to stop lying to him if I wanted to be in an honest relationship.

"Well you called me now so I guess you stuck true to you're word" he said

"Yeah umm I wanted to know if you were busy this weekend" I said crossing my fingers on the hand not holding the phone.

"I'm going on a date" he said. My heart sank into my stomach and I suddenly felt like a fool for calling in the first place.

"Oh" I said

"Yeah so I'll pick you up at seven this Saturday?" he asked. I was confused for a moment as to why he was saying this but then it dawned on me

"Ahaha I get it" I said giggling "wow you're either extremely cocky or extremely creative"

"Or just a gentleman my dad says that it is customary for the guy to ask out the girl" he said "that 'it's all part of being a good date and not looking like a player"

"Well tell you're dad it works" I said "you really had me going though"

"That's me funny old Jason" he said

"I think it's cute" I said. I could almost see him blushing

"Thanks… I'll see you Saturday?" he asked "you never confirmed"

"I wouldn't miss it for opening night" I said.

"Wouldn't that sort of ruin everything if you weren't there?" he asked

"Ehh there's always the spring musical" I said carelessly.

A/N

i know there was not alto of troy and ryan in this one but i did say that other charecters would ahve a larger part so yeah i hope you liked the little brither sister rivalry and the cute jason kelsey part i love that pair so yeah and this is my last chapter that will be posted for at least a week so enjoy it even more i will be working on it though while i am gone because i now have a laptop so yeah woo which means therre should allways be more chapters being poasted in a regular =D who knows if i can find internet on my trip i may ahve a new chapter up sooner then you think


	8. Chapter 8: practice what you preach

******highschool musicals story and its actors do not in any way belong to me i am just useing them in my awsome kick ass story they belong to the evil empire that is disney etc**

**Chapter 8: practice what you preach**

**Enter Gabriella **

It was Saturday and what was I doing? Getting ready to go to the mall with Taylor. One would think that I would have a date with my boyfriend but then one would think wrong. Nope instead troy was off with his new best friend Ryan. Not that I blamed him of late because Chad has just been a pain in everyone's ass so it was great that troy found a friend with more… for lack of a better word culture. Because who are we kidding Chad is about as simple as they come. Jock homophobic Horney offensive smokes pot and drinks beer, it's like he comes off of a douche assembly line. Anyway yes any one would be better then Chad. But when he starts hanging out with him more then he spends time with me that's when I have a problem.

And I love Ryan I really do I could see him being a good friend but part of me thinks that he may have a little bit of a crush on my boyfriend. Now I am not most girls who will start drama for no reason and I don't even mind that Ryan is gay because I know that troy isn't and as long as Ryan keeps a safe distance away from anything scheming I am ok with them being friends but that's where the line is drawn.

I know I shouldn't have to worry about troy but I have never scene him click with someone so well. I mean aside form me but that's because we are dating. So I am happy for him but today Saturday is when he should be spending time with me not Ryan.

I heard the door bell right from my room and made my way down the stairs to greet Taylor. My mom had already answered the door and started chatting with her. "Hey Tay" I said giving the other girl a hug

"Hey gabs" she said returning the hug "ready to go"

"As ever" I said.

"I must say I thought you would be busy or something" she said as we got into her car.

"Or something?"I asked

"This is the first Saturday in almost two months that you and troy aren't together" she said

I sighed and we didn't talk about it any further. Pretty much our trip to the mall consisted of us talking about the musical that was opening next weekend and how nervous I was. It actually made me think of how hard I had been on troy about it and then about how rudely I was thinking about Ryan. It was true Ryan had helped a lot with me and troy's performances and here I was thinking that he had ulterior motives with my boyfriend maybe I should have given him a little bit more credit.

We arrived at the mall and shopped for a bit and of course talked about school and the latest gossip before heading to the food court for lunch. Taylor got sushi while I got a Greek salad and curly fries we sat in a booth in silence for a few minutes before Taylor huffed and shot me a glare.

"What?"I asked

"Oh I'm sorry but aside form the glare that's all you have been doing today" she said "what's going on?"

"Its stupid I guess I am a little jealous "I said "it's stupid I don't even know why I am jealous but it's just a feeling"

"Who of?" she asked

"troy has been hanging out with Ryan a lot they have become really good friends and I am happy for them but like we barely ever have free time outside of the musical and out other extra curriculars I don't have to have to compete for his time I should automatically come first" I said " dose that sound selfish? …ugh no it sounds stupid he is a guy why do I feel like this?"

"He is a gay guy" Taylor said "and no it doesn't sound selfish for all you know Ryan could have some crazy Steven king misery obsession with you're boyfriend although I don't think Ryan Is capable of that"

"Yeah ok so Ryan is gay but troy is straight" I said "I sound so stupid thinking that troy is just going to leave me for the token gay guy"

" yeah when you say it that way it dose sound sort of crazy" she said " and you're the new girl still I mean at east high you are the it girl but that could change to crazy stage five clinger quickly"

"I don't know what I am fussing about" I said "Ryan is a good guy"

"I'm just glad that I don't have these kinds of worries in my relationship" Taylor said and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I guess she completely forgot that her boyfriend is a complete pig. "What?" she snapped

"You mean to tell me that you and Chad are as happy as can be?" I asked not believing her

"Of course we are" she said offended "what would make you think otherwise?"

"Ok aren't you part of the anti homophobia alliance at east high?" I asked

"Yeah so where is this going?" she asked

"Chad is not exactly an ambassador for equal rights" I said

"What are you implying?" she asked. Wow I thought Taylor was supposed to be smart do I have to spell it out for her. "Because Chad is not that kind of guy"

"Have you met him?" I asked "he is one of the most ignorant people I have ever met"

"excuse me?" she said clearly getting offended any hope I had of trying to make her see reason was out the door but that didn't mean I was joust going to step down it was time for her to realize the truth. "And just what is it he is so ignorant about"

"Well for starters he is leading a campaign against Ryan for being gay he calls him a fag at least twice a day now" I said "troy told me"

"And just where is troy right now?" she asked glaring at me

"You're out of line" I said

"Am I?" she asked "or am I just telling the truth I don't see him around anywhere actually now that I think of it the only person I ever see him with is Ryan"

Was she really going to go there? Ok the gloves were coming off. "Why do you think that is Taylor?" I asked her "why do you think that troy stopped hanging out with Chad? And frankly I'm starting to see that you guys are more of a match then I thought"

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked

" it means that you' re boyfriend is a complete ass wipe and that you are either to delusional to see it or you are a complete bitch and don't even care" I said getting up from the table and storming away from her. That last comment was a little bit harsh but she needed to know. She has the whole school wired but she completely ignores the kind of things that Chad and the rest of the jocks do to Ryan and every other minority in this school. She goes against her own morals for what? So she can be in a relation with a popular jock? I didn't think she was that shallow but her attitude speaks for itself. All I know is that any uneasiness I had about troy hanging out with Ryan was replaced with pride for him. It just goes to show that he is different then the rest of them.

**Enter Kelsey **

Me and Jason got out of his car at the mall. It wasn't what I had in mind when decided to go on a second date but I didn't mind there was a lot to do and how often can a girl get a guy to go to the mall willingly?

"I was thinking mini golf and pizza?" he suggested

"Sounds fun but I must warn you that I never lose" I said

"Well you're in luck because I always lose" he said grinning

"Why?" I asked

"Because I used to only come with the guys and you know how troy is pretty much great at everything" I could sense his annoyance about that fact but I didn't push the issue.

"I guess you guys don't play anymore?" I asked avoiding the true meaning of the comment at all costs.

"No we don't really do anything any more" he said "it's like we are all discovering ourselves outside of basketball I mean troy obviously has the musical and zeke teaches a cooking class now"

"And what about you and Chad?" I asked curiously

"Me I'm just trying to pass all of my classes and Chad well he has successfully found a way to have all of his friends not want to hang out with him anymore"

I raised my eyebrow at this "you don't hang out with Chad anymore?" I asked

"not really I feel like troy was the glue that held us all together and as soon as he started ding the musical Chad became like… mean he talks a lot of crap about everybody and he is really ignorant" he said "I don't really like the person he has become because he wasn't always like this only when troy started branching out did he start acting like a jerk"

That's was a good sign I had been so worried that Jason was like all of the other jocks and it would have sucked if he did because I actually really liked him and if he was anything like Chad I don't think I would be able to date him out if respect for Ryan.

"So do you think it's more of a jealousy thing?" I asked

"I mean it could be but Chad has always been second to troy and has never had a problem with it" he said "maybe he is just mad that troy is doing something that Chad isn't a part of"

"Yeah maybe" we didn't talk much about it after that but I could tell that it really got to Jason how much life has changed in the last almost month and a half. We made our way to ply mini golf which I of course I won. I couldn't help but feel bad that I beat him but he didn't mind.

"I actually like that you're not some girl who has no idea what she is doing" he said "it's a nice change form the girls I have dated before"

"Thanks" I said "I'm starved do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure my treat" he said

"You don't have to pay for everything" I said "I'll buy the food"

"Nope I asked you out" he said refusing my offer

"Actually I was the one who called to ask you out" I reminded him.

"Yes but I turned it around on you so I pay for everything" he said

"Fine" I said huffing. I know when I have been beaten but that doesn't mean I was anymore comfortable making him pay for everything. I nearly jumped when I felt the vibration of my cell phone in my pocket.

"You Alright?" he asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"Oh yeah I'm fine my phone just scared me I wont answer it though" I said ignoring it.

"No its fine you can" he said "I don't mind"

I smiled at him and then retrieved my phone it was Gabi.

"Hey Gabi" I said answering it. "What's up?"

"What are you doing can I come over?" she asked. She almost sounded angry.

"I'm kind of on a date" I said "why what's wrong?"

"Oh if you're on a date then its cool I'm just a little bothered at the moment" she said "but I don't want to bother you… what are you guys up to?"

"Oh we are at the mall about to go for pizza" I said

" oh that's where I am" she said excitedly" listen Kelsey I hate to ask this but I just had a fight with Taylor and troy is somewhere with Ryan and I don't have a ride home do you think it would be possible if when you are finished with you're date that you give me a ride home?"

I didn't really know what to say I mean that was not really my call. I didn't want to put that on Jason but I didn't want to disappoint Gabi and for that matter what was she fighting about with Taylor? So I did what I could with out saying yes but also not sounding like I was saying no " I'll ask Jason but I'm sure he wont have a problem with it"

"Ok thanks you're a life saver" she said "call me back"

I hung up the phone to see Jason looking at me with a questioning look "am I getting ditched?" he asked

"No" I said "of course not it's just Gabi got into a fight with Taylor"

"What dose that have to do with us?" he asked

"Well she is at the mall" I said "and she has no ride home so she asked if she could ride with us like when date are is over"

He didn't look to existed about the idea of our date being interrupted by Gabriella but he didn't object "ok call her back then" he said shrugging.

I called her back and told her it was a yes and that we would meet her at the mall entrance in an hour. Me and Jason went for lunch but I could tell that he wasn't really all into it anymore. I should have just told her no I mean it was our second date and nothing should have come in the way of it but it did... I needed to stop being so nice.

We left the restaurant after I insisted on paying for the tip I was not about to not spend anything on this date and we headed to the entrance of the mall to find Gabi standing there waiting for us. She ran up to give me a hug and I smiled at her

"Thanks again Jason" she said smiling at him. Jason just nodded and forced a smile.

"So what happened?" I asked as we made our way across the parking lotto Jason's car.

"We got in an argument about Chad of all things" she said glaring at nothing in particular. "I told her that me and troy haven't been spending a lot of time together and she pretty much started boasting about how great her relationship was so I called her on it"

"Why would you do that?" Jason chimed it "it seems unnecessary"

"Well at first I was just reminding her of how rude Chad is to people and she completely denied it" she said as we reached Jason's car. I sat shot gun wile Gabi got in the back. "Then she started questioning my relationship and before we knew it we were yelling in the middle of the food court"

"That sucks" I said "I never thought Taylor would be the type to date a guy like Chad"

"Neither did I he goes against everything she stands for" Gabi said

Jason grimaced but didn't say anything. Clearly he was uncomfortable with the topic so I didn't say anything else and the rest of the ride was silent. We dropped Gabi off first and then he drove me to my house still in silence.

"Is there something wrong" I asked as he pulled up my drive way.

"No" he said not looking at me. Ok so that was a lie if I have ever scene one.

"Ok… I guess I'll call you?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Yeah sure if you want to" he said

"Are you mad at me?" I asked

"No I'll see you at school" he said in the same tone.

"Bye then" I said

"Yeah see ya" he said before I closed the door. He immediately drove away which was odd because usually he would wait for me to get inside. And I stood on the front steps of my house wondering what the hell I did wrong.

A/N

gasp no troy or Ryan I know but I felt I needed to do some character building because a lot of them are going to have big story lines later so yes this is sort of the beginning of that but for the next few chapters after this one it is all Ryan troy which I know is what you all want and just to let you all know I will not be disappearing for now on at least not for a while so I will be going back to a chapter a day maybe so yea shout outs to.

nek0-sama- my most loyal I know you really hate the angst but there is still some to come but I promise it wont be much longer then a chapter or two anything started will mostly be resolved in the next chapter to come I really want to focus on the relationship this time around.

Satchelboy- I am flattered you like my stories and yes the steam is well on its way I promise

masked deamon- I am glad you like it and I cant wait to make more for you


	9. Chapter 9: standing in the rain

******highschool musicals story and its actors do not in any way belong to me i am just useing them in my awsome kick ass story they belong to the evil empire that is disney etc**

**Chapter 9: standing in the rain **

**Enter troy**

It seemed like dance was the biggest part of my day the past few weeks and it was also my favorite part of the day. It was an excuse to hang out with Ryan. And any excuse I had to do that was something to take advantage of. Ryan had quickly become one of my best friends and I don't even know what it was. I have always been drawn to people like myself but Ryan was no were near like me he was different in such an amazing way.

He was a good dancer that much was obvious but he knew about stuff that I had no idea about like something I learned about him was that he knew 9 different languages and proved it to me by saying something in every one of them and he also opened me up to experiences that I have never indulged myself in like sushi which is one of his favorite foods and now mine. And he was extremely smart at most subjects except of course English which if he wasn't dyslexic I'm sure he would be doing quite well in.

So that's why at the moment we where at my house reading, something I had gotten into the habit of was helping him with that. It almost made me feel better for how awful I had been to him.

"ok how did I do?" he asked me after writing the answer on one of our novel worksheets our English class was in the middle of reading to kill a mocking bird and it was good that we shared that class otherwise I feel Ryan would never get the book read or the work done and he needed more help then anyone else.

This only made my dislike of sharpay even more fueled. She was also in our English class and never once helps Ryan with his reading. All I know is that she is his sister and seems to care very little about him or his education yet he holds her in the highest regard. But I have no right to judge because I barely know what goes on with him and his sister.

I read the piece of paper and was surprised by how well he did. " its good really good you just need to remember certain words that are pronounced the same but have different meanings like here you wrote 'witch is why' you should have spelled it which witch is like a wicked witch" I said smiling.

He blushed and put his head down and I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "you think given the number of times I have scene wicked I would know how to spell witch" he said

"Rome wasn't built in a day" I said

"Was it built in 17 years?" he asked

"I'm not sure I'll have to look it up" I joked.

"Well enough of this learning nonsense lets take a break" he said leaning back in his char at my dining room table.

"What will it be?" I asked "movie… videogame?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked out the window "you have a basketball court in you're yard right?" he asked. I lead back in surprise.

"Really you want to play basket ball?" I asked "I didn't think it was you're thing"

"Its not but I have been teaching you to dance and you have gotten exceedingly better so I thought you could teach me what you're best at" he said " or are you afraid I will beat you?"

"Ha" I said "yeah right as if"

"Well teach me and maybe I will have chance" he said getting up and making his way to the back door. I felt all tingly as he said that and got up and I realized I was blushing. I don't know what it was but Ryan had something. It was something that I couldn't put my finger on but for some reason I just couldn't get enough of him. Unlike Chad who I had recently been seeing less and less Ryan just made everything more appealing he was so full of life and I'm glad that he is my friend.

I passed my parents in the living room on my way to the back door and they both smiled at me as I followed Ryan. They had made it well known in the last few weeks that they were proud that I didn't let Ryan being gay get in the way of our friendship. I was actually surprised at my dad for being ok with it. I mean I know he doesn't discriminate but you never really know until you are put into the situation but I was glad to know that he was ok with me and Ryan being friends. Actually he was more then ok he was thrilled that I was friends with Ryan saying that I was someone to look up to being friends with Ryan where most people would ignore him or ostracize him for the way he chooses to live his life I treated him as if he was one of my team mates.

"Where are you two off to?" he asked from the couch.

"Ryan wants to play basketball" I said still in shock never thinking that those words would ever come out of my mouth.

"Really?" he asked is if he didn't believe me.

"I know weird" I said as I continued to go outside.

I found Ryan on the court dribbling the ball and I rolled my eyes and he smirked at me. He stopped dribbling and shot the ball. My eyes widened as it went in the net.

"What you waiting for big shot?" he said arms wide as if to insight a challenge "show me this basketball prowess of you're then"

"Oh it's on" I said running towards him.

**Enter Ryan **

Troy was close too close. His had come up to cover mine as I held the ball getting read to shoot "bend you're knees" he said quietly from behind. I could feel the heat of his body next to mine and I shuddered. We had been playing around for the better part of an hour and now he was teaching me how to properly free throw. "Ok now shoot"

I threw the ball and it went in the net with no problem. I smiled satisfied with myself. I felt troy's hand come down on my shoulder

"Great job you are a quick learner" he said "at least quicker then I am"

"No dancing is just harder" I said turning to smile at him.

"If you had said that a month ago I would have laughed in you're face" he said "but I have to agree"

"Or maybe it is just you" I joked.

"Ha funny" he said shoving me playfully.

I blushed as he did this trying to think of dead animals or naked old people to get my mind off of the thought of troy taking me right here in on his basketball court. How inappropriate would that be? I began to think about Gabi and how sweet she was. How could I do that to her? Not that troy would allow it to begin with but just thinking about it was enough to feel bad.

But still I wish he was mine and not hers. Like that would ever happen.

I felt a drop of water hit my nose and realized it wasn't sweat. I looked up to see a group of ugly clouds. It was raining? I was so preoccupied with basketball that I hadn't even noticed. Ok fine I wasn't preoccupied with basketball it was amazing that I had even accomplished getting better at basketball what with my constant thoughts of troy wearing nothing but his shorts.

"Do you want to go inside?" I heard him ask.

"What…?" I asked turning around to look at troy who was standing next to me. The rain was starting to pick up but it was warm and I don't know what it was but I wanted to stay out in it. Maybe it was the want to see troy wet but I wanted to stay out in the rain. "No let's keep playing"

"Really?" he said raising his eyebrow. "You want to stay outside?"

"Yeah I love the rain" I said smiling shyly.

"I didn't know that about you" he said.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me" I replied.

"Such as?"

I didn't say anything and instead grabbed the ball from his hands "what you goanna do?" I asked "what you got wild cat?"

He caught on and reached to grab the ball but I pulled away and took a step back "that's cheating" he said "cheater"

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked

Troy smiled deviously at me and then lunged at me grabbing me around the waste and tackling me to the grass beside the court. I shouldn't have asked. He was on top of me now and we where both soaking wet. Now I don't know about him but this was a little to close for comfort and eventually he would find out how uncomfortable I really was. Thankfully troy didn't pay my flustered complexion any mind and grabbed for the ball. I playfully pushed him off of me and we where lying beside each other fighting for control of the slippery ball.

"This is the funniest game of basketball I have ever played" he said giggling. I smiled and let go of the ball letting him win. "Ha victory"

"Yep no one wrestles a ball out of someone's hands better then you" I said sarcastically turning to lie on my back and putting my head back. I was extremely out of breath and for some reason I found this lying on the grass completely soaking wet comfortable.

"You're just jealous" troy said following suit and lying beside me. We just lay there for who knows how long looking up at the dark sky. I could feel troy beside me and I turned to look at him and he had his eyes shut and was smiling as rain fell down on his face.

I turned and also shut my eyes. This was a moment… in this moment my feelings for troy didn't matter and neither did anything else because lying beside him in the rain something neither of us had probably ever done with anyone else was better then anything thing I could possibly be doing at this moment.

Suddenly I felt troy move closer and rest his head on my shoulder. My body froze and I began to shiver at the contact. I wanted nothing more then to sit here with him forever but I know it couldn't be. He didn't feel the same way and he never would. He had Gabi he was happy with Gabi it was something he talked about all of the time more then anything else actually. And me thinking friendly gestures could be something mote was not fair to them or myself.

As much as I didn't want to move and stay like this forever I know it could not be and I sat up with all the willpower I had. "I think its time to head inside" I said smiling down at him.

He looked at me and smiled and once again my heart melted from his beautiful smile. "Ok"

He got up and held out his hand for me to stand and we went inside his house to get dried off.

A/N

short but so sweet i know i said allmost evreyday i would update hear on in but some unexspected stuff come up and i turth be told i might not have another chapter up till next friday (gasp) i know i'm mean but i hope this little ryan-troy hap can hold you off till then i hope you guys liked it and thank you to all of my loyle reviewers


	10. Chapter 10: coming clean

**highschool musicals story and its actors do not in any way belong to me i am just useing them in my awsome kick ass story they belong to the evil empire that is disney etc.**

**Chapter 10: coming clean**

**Enter Ryan **

Troy danced on the stage with the spot light on him and I couldn't help but feel a little bit aroused. Ok so a little bit was an understatement he was absolutely captivating. The way his body moved to the music like I had showed him and I have to say he has improved so much since I had started teaching him. The music stopped and so did he. He hoped off the stage and walked over to me.

"So?"He said

"That was great there is nothing more I can teach you you nailed it" I said.

"Awesome" he said giving me a high five as he collapsed into the chair next to mine the feeling of his hand against mine felt nice even if his was all sweaty. "I don't think it could have happened at a better time what with opening night tomorrow"

He gave me a weak smile and I could tell he was extremely nervous about it which I couldn't blame him for. "Troy relaxes you will do great I know you will... You have me"

"You may have confidence in you're abilities but I can't shake the feeling that I am going to screw it up and tank my performance" he said

"I have confidence in you're abilities as well as my own" I said "stop stressing troy I believe in you"

He smiled at me and of course I felt butterflies as he did so. This was beginning to get intense too intense as much as I liked troy I couldn't wait for things to get back to normal. And when I say normal I mean he goes back to his life and I go back to mine. Its harsh I know but I can't keep doing this to myself because I always do. I fall for a guy that I know I will never have and in the end I don't get out of it quick enough and I end up hurt and I refuse to do that again. The problem is I think troy really likes me as a friend which could wreck everything because the only reason I have became friends with him is because I think I am falling in love with him.

That's not to say I wouldn't like being troy's friend I just don't think that kind of relationship is possible with the feelings I have for him. It's just not healthy not to mention if troy ever found out he would probably be grossed out. But would he really? I mean he knows I am gay and yet he still hangs out with me all the time he has invited me to his house and he introduced me to his parents which in hindsight was probably not the best course of action if I wanted to forget about him. But that's not the point the point is he hangs out with me and seems to really like me it must have crossed his mind at some point that I may have feelings for him. but I wasn't going to think about that now I was just going to go to this show finish it and then slowly drift away like I did with every other straight guy I have fallen for and its not like he would notice much he would be finished with the musical too and wouldn't have a reason to hang out with me anymore.

"What are you thinking?" he asked

"What?" I said zoning back in "n... Nothing I was just you know… its nothing" yes that was believable. If I kept acting like this he would find out I liked him sooner then later.

"Yeah right" he said rolling his eyes "you can tell me we are friends right?"

God he makes it so hard but it's not like I was going to be like oh sorry I was just thinking about how much I am in love with you.

"It's nothing important" I said shrugging it off but one thing I didn't know about troy is that he is a lot more perceptive then he looks.

"See that has me thinking" he said

"Oh shit someone call the police troy is trying to think" I said

"ha-ha" he said "but seriously I notice that you never talk about you're self". I turned my face away from him and my eyes widened. I was not much for talking about my life not a lot of people aside from sharpay knows about my past and I liked to keep it that way. Now I may be more then well off and have all the money in the world but that doesn't make my life a cake walk in fact you would be surprised about how much life sucks being an Evans and I feel like if I tell troy that it would just bring me further down the rabbit hole that is our friendship.

"I mean we talk about me all the time but we have never talked about you or you're family" he said "I want to know the real you because I don't really know all that much about you"

"What can I say what you see is that you get" I said ok that was cheesy but anything to derive form the point right?

"That's a cop out" he said "why do you always avoid talking about yourself?" he asked clearly it was frustrating him.

"Maybe because you have no businesses knowing" I said coldly. His face fell and I could tell that I had hurt him. I didn't say anything more and it was silent for a few minutes. For me it was awkward because I feel that when a gay guy is friends with a straight guy you constantly have to walk around on eggshells filled with awkwardness and incase something happens such as what has just happened now you have to be prepared for the worst and the straight guy will always have more ammunition then you because he could at any moment drop the fag bomb and he will automatically win.

"I share everything with you" he said. I turned to look at him of all of the things I thought he was going to say this was not even remotely close to the top of the list. "I tell you stuff I don't even tell Chad… and I don't even know anything about you"

"It's complicated" I whispered nervously.

"It doesn't have to be I feel like you just want to make it complicated" he said "like it always has to be drama with you"

I was not about to get mad at him because it was true he didn't know anything about me so I cant blame him for jumping to conclusions but I was not going to let that comment go un answered. "See that's where you're wrong troy" I said.

"Then explain to me please because from where I sit you're life looks awesome. You're an amazing dancer probably scholarship material and even if you don't get one it's not like your hopeless because you have all the money in the world…"

"Having money isn't all it's cracked up to be" I said rolling my eyes.

"Easy for you to say" he said "considering you have an abundance of it"

"Ok just stop" I said standing up "you think that money is just going to solve all of my problems? Money is the problem money is the reason why I don't talk about my life because it has caused nothing but problems for me since I was born"

He didn't say anything but just looked at me like I was crazy. "What troy dose that sound crazy to you?" I asked " well then let me elaborate for you I would give up all of the money to have a life like yours the basketball golden boy image aside money has fucked me up. Its moneys fault that I have never known the love of a parent "I felt the tears gathering in my eyes and I knew it was inevitable. God I hate crying.

" you have a family troy when you screw up or make mistakes you have someone there to tell you it will all be ok. I don't have that I was raised by a nanny who didn't even speak English because she was an illegal just so my parents could leave for months and months at a time. I don't know love like you know love the only thing I have ever known that resembles love is a bunch of closet cases who ended up breaking my heart because I got caught up in thinking that they actually meant something " I said " you have a normal life with parents who love you and friends that will always be there I have a life where my friends are the sons and daughters of rich business partners and parents who don't give a fuck enough to know that there son is even gay and telling you all this is just making it worse so you want to know why I don't like to talk about myself because the people who want to know wouldn't possibly understand how much it sucks to be rich"

I wiped my eyes but it was no use tears continued to fall. Troy looked like he was about to cry as well but I didn't care. There he got what he wanted he cracked me open and found out what makes me tick. He stepped towards me and embraced me in a hug "I'm sorry"he said. His hug felt so comfortable and I didn't want to move from it. "I will always be here for you Ryan" he said. That's when something inside me clicked god I was so in love with him. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs that I loved troy Bolton and I wanted to be held in his embrace forever. Wait… that's not right I couldn't be in love with him I couldn't this was wrong and it was just filling me with more hope. I don't mean anything to troy at least not in the way I want to that's why this had to stop.

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I pushed him away. He fell to the ground and looked up at me in fear and hurt. It broke my heart but I knew it was the only way.

"Ryan… what's wrong with you?" he asked

"You're what's wrong with me" I said "you had to come into my life and you wouldn't just let me hate you, you had to make me you're friend "

"Because I care about you because I love you Ryan you're one of the best friends I have ever had even if we have only been friends for a little while you have changed me".

"stop" I yelled he was making this too hard " I cant be you're friend troy you are just another bump in the road for me that's why I don't tell you about my self that's why I keep my distance because I am scared to get hurt again don't you get it?"

"No I don't get it why are you doing this?"He asked.

"Because I'm in love with you, you idiot" I said. I didn't look at his face but I knew he was probably a little bit weireded out and if not he probably felt sorry for me which is just as bad. "You made me fall in love with you" I said in barely a whisper before I ran from the auditorium leaving troy sitting on the floor.

**Enter troy**

I should have scene this coming. I knew he was gay and I knew he liked me but I should have known that he had real feelings for me. God I messed up again… I completely led him on I told him I loved him for gods sake I shouldn't have said that. But I do I really do love him as a friend and I have never had a fiend like him and I didn't want to lose him but I fell like that was sort of inevitable at this point.

Now I was sitting on the floor of the auditorium with a sore ass and a head swimming with worry for Ryan hoping he was ok and mental punches for not seeing this coming and as weird as it sounds the idea of Ryan being in love with me didn't gross me out or make me feel any weirdness towards him actually when I think about it it made me feel sort of good. He loves me wow an amazing person like Ryan is in love with me the thought actually made me happy. Was that weird I mean a normal guy would find it totally weird and never want to talk to him again but I felt good knowing that he felt that way I felt almost honored and It actually made me want to spend more time with him. Dose that make me gay?

Am I gay… do I like Ryan? I began to panic I'm not gay… Gabi I love Gabi I love her so much 'but_ you love Ryan_ _too'_ the voice in my head told me. Yeah but not in the same way I love Gabi I love her in a romantic way I love Ryan like a best friend. _Well how do you know that is true if you have never thought about him that way? _

"Ok that's just about enough out of you" I said out loud I am not gay I am straight I like girls I like Gabi but… I love Ryan. Man I love him more then anything. I love him so much.

Oh my god… I love Ryan.

my eyes got damp and tears started flowing I don't know weather it was from the happiness that Ryan made me feel or the fact that I was suddenly realizing that I was gay.

"I am not gay" I said out loud standing up. It's like I have no problem being in love with Ryan he makes me happy like not even Gabi dose but as soon as the word gay comes into the equation I completely hate the idea. How can I hate something and love it all at the same time?

I made my way out of the auditorium and then to my locker. There were a few after school stragglers hanging around but no one that I cared to see so I just got my stuff and made my way to the exit. I didn't even notice I was being followed when I left the school.

I crossed the parking lot to wards the sidewalk I had gotten a ride with Ryan this morning so I had no choice but to walk home. "Troy" I heard someone yell from behind. I quickly gathered my self and turned around to find Chad walking after me. "What's up?"

"Nothing "I said continuing to walk with him "where are you coming from?"

"Oh I thought I would blow off some steam in the weight room" he said "listen do you want to go back to you're place and play some one on one we haven't really chilled in a while"

As much as the idea of playing basketball was appealing I didn't really want to be anywhere near him right now because I knew that it was only going to take one statement to make me blow my top at him and I was already a ball of emotion from the auditorium so If he pisses me off I might just kill him.

" uh no thanks I'm really tired" I said " maybe tomorrow or next week because the musical will be over and we have all of spring break to chill" I thought that doing it nicely wouldn't piss him off when I said no but as the song goes you cant always get what you want.

"Whatever dude" he said glaring at me "you have changed ever since you have started hanging out with that fag Evans". My face got red with anger as he said this and before I knew it I had his shirt in my hands and had him pushed up against a tree. He looked at me like I was some sort of crazy person but he had this coming.

"Don't say that about him" I snarled "you don't know him and if that's the kind of thing you have to say about my friends then you are obviously not one" I let go of his shirt hoping he would get the hint but he didn't.

"So what are you just going to throw away years of friendship for some gay kid?"He asked

"he isn't the problem Chad you are you are the one who hates him not the other way around so the only person who is throwing away our friendship is you because you cant deal with the fact that he is gay and I don't want to choose but if you want to continue making remarks about his sexual orientation then I will choose him no questions asked I haven't changed Chad I'm just calling you on you're shit for a change"

"He is the problem troy" Chad spat "he is a fag troy a dirty queer and that's what you want as a friend?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing I wanted nothing more then to knock him senseless but I didn't have my head on straight so much was going on and Chad was the least of my worries at the moment.

I let go of his shirt and stepped away from him "we are done" I said glaring at him.

His eyes widened in anger surprise "you're a fucking fag just like him" he said

My fist connected with his jaw as he said this and it fell so satisfying to do what I have wanted to do for a while now. I walked away from him with out another word but still angry about the confrontation. It made me feel even more confused about things. I don't even know why I let him calling me a fag bother me was it because I didn't like the ignorant venomous way he said it about the people I care about or was it the fact that I was scared of that it was true? All I know was that I had a lot of thinking to do and the last thing on my mind at the moment is if Chad ever got up from under that tree.

A/N

ok so we are fianly getting somewere after 10 chapters troy knows hpow ryan feels and we all know how troy feels i think... anywho hate on me but this will be the last chapter posted for a whole week =D exsiting... or huge bummer for people who like my stories but aisde from a few i will never actually know what you think because you never review so i'm sorry to the ones who do but for the ones who dont well ha i am not going to post for a whole week unless i get a few reviews that would make me a happy camper.

in know this is like way off topic but has anyone seen the new twilight? i thoguht it was the best one yet and the guy who played riley was smoking as kellan lutz... sry edward and jacob just dont do it for me... well maybe a little XD


	11. Chapter 11: take a bow

**highschool musicals story and its actors do not in any way belong to me i am just useing them in my awsome kick ass story they belong to the evil empire that is disney etc.**

**Chapter 11: take a bow**

**Enter Troy **

"Five minutes" I heard someone yell threw back stage. This was it two months of rehearsing and memorizing lines all came down to this day this night this performance. To bad it just so happened to be the furthest thing from my mind at the moment. I looked across the room at Ryan he look completely fine and it hurt. What did he go home last night and completely forget what had happened because I know I hadn't. I had spent yet another night sleepless because of him. And I still hadn't come to any conclusions. I love Ryan that much I could figure out but I was not gay. I refused to be gay because I like girls but Ryan was a whole other story he was amazing and beautiful and I wanted him more then anything. I can't believe this whole time I have been spending time with him it was because I had feelings for him. Was I that slow?

"Troy" said someone form behind. I turned to find Gabi dressed in her first act costume smiling at me and I remembered why I fell for her in the first place. She was beautiful "break a leg wild cat".

How was I supposed to make decisions when both seemed so appealing to me. I grabbed Gabi in a hug and kissed her on the lips. It felt right… it belongs this way I have to forget about Ryan. He was right it was for the best that we didn't see each other anymore we did things to each other that neither one of us could explain especially me. And I love Gabi she was the one Ryan was just a phase.

"Tonight at sharpay and Ryan's after party" she said after our kiss "tonight is the night" and she was out of my arms and on her way to the other side of the stage to await her queue.

My heart sunk into my stomach. Was she talking about what I think she was talking about? I had been waiting to here that for awhile and this was what was going to prove that me and Gabi were in fact right for each other.

I turned around and bumped into someone and my eyes widened and blush filled my face as I realized it was none other then Ryan.

"Sorry" he said walking past me. My hand lingered on his shoulder and he looked at me stone faced and expressionless. "Is there something you wanted?"

I opened my mouth I wanted to say something to him but couldn't. I wanted to tell him I loved him but I didn't. It was wrong because it wasn't true I didn't love him I loved Gabi and Gabi was the right choice. Saying anything to get Ryan's hopes up was unfair and I wouldn't do that to him not tonight not ever.

"No" I said letting go of him. He walked away and I stood there missing the feeling of touching him. I shook my head and tried to clear my mind of any thoughts I had of me and Ryan. It wasn't right not for me Gabi was the one she is good for me Ryan will forever just be a friend in my mind.

**Enter Ryan **

"Brava all of you" Mrs. Darbus said to the cast and crew back stage after the curtain had fallen. Normally I would be filled with electrified excitement at what had just happened. Nothing got me existed like opening night but at the moment other thoughts were occupying my mind. Why had I said that to troy yesterday? I should have kept my mouth shut. I told him everything I felt and walked away but I couldn't stay away. I had done is so many times with others who I had fallen for but for some reason I felt stupid for walking away from troy. He was too important and I kicked myself for screwing it up. He was different and even if I couldn't have him I knew he still loved me as a friend and not just any friend and I had thrown it away because I didn't want to get hurt. But now I was hurting I was hurt because I had hurt myself. I could have still been his friend I could have still hugged him before the show and wished him good luck but I had let my feelings get in the way.

"Earth to Ryan" said Kelsey. I had been so deep in thought I hadn't even realized that half of the room had left. "Are you ready to go to the party?"

"Um I... I don't really feel like going" I said

"Are you sure because you are the host" she said

I shrugged and took a seat in one of the stray chairs sitting around. I still hadn't told anyone about what had conspired with troy the day before and I knew that eventually Kelsey would ask what was up. She gave me that look and I knew it would happen sooner rather then later.

"What's going on Ryan you have been weird all day?" she said

"I screwed up" I said

"How?" she asked confused.

"I told troy everything yesterday" I said "I told him about my feelings and about how much I like him"

Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth "you didn't"

" I did" I said nodding

"Why? I don't get it why would you do that?" she asked

"We got into an argument" I said "and by the end of it I was telling him I loved him and running from the auditorium"

"What was the argument about?"

"it was stupid he got angry because I never open up "I said "but I didn't because I was scared I was scared that him knowing about my life and stuff that most people don't know because once I told him it would be to hard to let him go" I began to tear up "I had to let him go before it was to late because I couldn't keep falling for him while he thought we where just friends it wasn't fair to him or me"

Kelsey nodded and scrunched up her face in thought. "What did he say after you told him all of this?"

"Nothing he tried to hug me and I pushed him he fell then I told him I loved him and left" I said

"But you never stuck around to see what he said you just left?"

"Why would I do that?"I asked

She shook her head "Ryan I don't know if either of you have noticed but I can tell you everyone else has"

"Noticed what?"I asked

"noticed how much you seem to mean to each other what do you think troy would just call you a fag and spit on you Over the last month I have scene how close you have gotten and I have to say I don't think troy would give up on you just because you have a crush on him" she said "I mean it must have crossed his mind at one point that you are gay and that you may have feelings for him"

"You think?" I asked

"Even if he didn't I'm sure he wouldn't just walk out on you Ryan" she said "you said you're self troy is different"

It was true that over the course of a month me and troy had become more then friends he had become best friends but I couldn't believe that he would be ok with me being in love with him. What would others think what would Gabi think. If she ever found out I know me and troy's friendship what ever was left of it would not last.

"So let's just go to this party" she said holding her hand out. I wanted to go I mean it was my house but I'm not sure if I was ready to. I mean troy and Gabi would be there and once I went home there was no escaping either of them. Weather it was Gabi wanting to talk or gossip or troy's stares that he had been giving me the duration of the day.

"You go ahead I think I'm goanna just stay here and think for a while" I said

She looked disappointed but got up none the less "ok well I'll be waiting for you" and with that I was left alone back stage with nothing but my thoughts. I had screwed up big time I shouldn't have told him how I felt because at the moment I needed a friend and being troy's friend was better then not having him at all.

**Enter troy**

I sat on the bed in nothing but my underwear as Gabi took off her shirt at the foot of the bed. We had enjoyed the party for a little bit until we decided to go to one of the many guest rooms in the Evans manner. Once she was in nothing but her bra and panties she climbed onto the bed and crawled towards me.

"Are you ready?" she asked sweetly

"Yeah" I said breathlessly. She was beautiful her body was amazing and it only made me realize how right this was. Any feelings I had for Ryan were pushed to the back of my mind while we where together.

She leaned in and kissed me on my lips. They were soft and tasted good against my own she leaned her body against mine and the skin on skin contact felt good. I closed my eyes and she moved her lips down to my neck and began nipping and kissing. It felt amazing she continued to kiss down my neck to my collar bone and I threw my head back in pleasure. Her hands wandered all over my chest and I let out a small moan of pleasure. It felt so right to have her do this but that's all I felt… her lips kissing my chest and the amazing feeling of being touched in a way I have never been touched was great but that's all I felt there was no spark there was no love there was no want it was all physical there was no love in what was happening. Why didn't I want this? I had wanted to do this for so long and I had found someone who I loved to do it with why wasn't that enough. Maybe because I don't love her.

Her hand crept down to cup my budge and I let out a groan of pleasure. It felt so good but it's not what I wanted. Not like this and definitely not here or with her. How could I be so insensitive I was about to have sex for the first time in the guest bedroom of the guy who was completely in love with me but with someone else. What am I doing this is not right. I felt a hand reach into my under where and grab a hold of my penis and I couldn't stop myself from screaming out.

"Ryan" I moaned and the hand quickly emerged from the waistband of my underwear.

What did you just say?" Gabi asked looking up at me. My eyes snapped open had I just said Ryan's name? I meant to say Gabi but I had said Ryan instead. She looked at me as if I was crazy and that's when the weight of the world came crashing down on me. The reason I had said Ryan was because the idea of having sex sounded all too good if it was with him. I thought I wanted this and I did in a sense just not with Gabi.

"I …. I" I mumbled while I moved across the bed away from Gabi. The idea of being naked beside her didn't seem all that appealing any more and all I wanted was to get out of this situation.

"Did you just say Ryan?" she asked with a look of hurt on her face.

" I have to go I cant do this" I jumped off of the bed and pulled on my jeans and then my shirt all the while Gabi sat on the bed confused as to what had just happened.

"What's wrong troy?" she asked her voice cracking and I knew tears would soon follow "did I do something wrong?"

I sighed and frowned at her "this has nothing to do with you Gabi I'm sorry I'm sorry that I led you on I shouldn't have but I can't be with you"

"why not?" she said" I love you troy"

I grimaced as she said this. I didn't want it to be this way I wish I had never been with her to begin with. "I'm sorry"

I left the room quickly and ran down the hall towards Ryan's room. I had to see him I had to hold him and tell him that I loved him. I needed to know that what I was feeling was real I needed to know that he was the one and that I wasn't making a mistake walking out on Gabi and breaking her heart. I flung the door open and found the room completely empty. Shit! I made my way back down the hall towards the stairs down to the party which at this point was in full swing with more then just the cast an crew attending. I scanned the main room where most of the attendees occupied looking for Ryan but I couldn't see him anywhere but who I did see was someone who could help me.

"Kelsey" I yelled as I approached a group of girls sitting at the island counter among then was Taylor and Martha who would soon enough hear of me walking out on Gabi.

"Troy..?" she asked but I cut her off there was no time for small talk.

"Where is Ryan?" I asked

"I don't know he said he was going to stick around when we left the school but that was over an hour ago… troy"

But I was already crossing the room towards the door. I had to get to the school I had to get to Ryan.

**Enter Gabi**

What just happened? It was so perfect the timing the atmosphere everything was great. Why did he leave why did he say Ryan?

I didn't know what to do. I continued to sit on the bed in nothing but my undergarments looking at the door hoping he would come back and say it was all a joke but I knew that was just wishful thinking. I thought he loved me he told me he did before and we where so happy where did this sudden change come from?

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. This was embarrassing it made me feel cheep Like I wasn't good enough for him. I couldn't show my face down there not while he was here. I still didn't know what exactly happened did he break up with me? And what did he mean when he said Ryan's name? The obvious answer was not something I could even believe. There was no way… troy wasn't gay.

But when I thought about it, it made the most sense he had been spending almost all of his free time with Ryan and he knew he was gay so maybe troy was gay why else would he say Ryan's name like that? With me he said his name when he was about to make love to me. He was thinking about Ryan. That was yet another blow to myself esteem. My head was swimming with unanswered questions and hurt.

A/N

aww poor gabi trust me there will be drama with that one but on a lighter note troy loves ryan and i left a week long cliff hanger so yeah... the next chapter is my fave and you will know why as soon as i post it because it ms my first smut chapter but i cant post it for a whole week ... maybe longer D= i know i am so mean but you will just enjoy it more once it is here

anywho thank you to all of the people that reviewed even if one was just a dick commenting on my spelling and (sigh) i know i am no good at spelling but i would say it is not that bad it seems to be readable and thank you to nek0-sama you're words inspire me to keep writeing this fic =D and it shows that clearly it is readable


	12. Chapter 12: so happy I could die

**highschool musicals story and its actors do not in any way belong to me i am just useing them in my awsome kick ass story they belong to the evil empire that is disney etc.**

**Chapter 12: so happy I could die**

**Enter Ryan**

I was seriously regretting my choice to not go to the party. Parties were loud and distracting with lots of tings to occupy my mind where as the empty auditorium was quiet and the last thing I needed at the moment was quiet. Quiet would bring on thinking and thinking would bring on self pity. But maybe that's just what I needed at this point. I had done my time beating myself up for being stupid and telling myself I didn't deserve him but now I think it was time for a nice long pity party.

Congrats Ryan you lost. Not that troy was at all winnable. This is not a fairy tale troy was straight and any hope that I would be with him was almost laughable I could see his friends now enjoying a laugh at my expense. Ha what a fucking queer loser like anyone would ever think troy would actually like you that way. I could picture Chad to say something of that nature

Under normal circumstances I wouldn't have cared but this wasn't normal. These feelings went deeper then any I have ever felt for anyone before. I don't think I ever even truly hated troy either as much as I convinced my self I did I always had a soft spot for him. I think my dislike of him forced or not was the only thing that kept me from falling in love with him and I managed to screw that up to. Life sucks when you are gay you always fall for someone you will never ever be able to have.

"Ryan?" I heard. It was troy I couldn't see him because it was too dark but I knew his voice enough to know it was him. What was he doing here he couldn't possibly want to talk I mean what would he say? There was nothing to say to what I had said. So I didn't answer and maybe he would leave and I wouldn't have to look at him I just wouldn't be able to keep it together.

Suddenly the lights grew brighter and I saw him standing at the end of the isle where the light switches were looking down towards me. I wasn't sure because he was quite a ways away but I think he was smiling. What could he possibly be smiling about?

"Hi" he said raising his hand but not quite waving it was the patented troy greeting. I didn't respond but just looked at him. What could he possibly gain by being here? There was no way it could end well. Or was he just here to make fun of me. "I missed you at the party"

He began walking towards me and I stood up and walked towards the rear doors of the auditorium. It was too soon to have this conversation.

"Ryan no" he said running towards the stage. I could here his feet coming after me and jump ion to the stage. "Ryan pleases" two firm hands grabbed my arms and he turned me around and I could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"What troy" I said also tearing up " why are you doing this"

"I love you" he said looking right into my eyes. I would have thought it was some sort of sick joke if I didn't know his eyes so well and I knew there was nothing but truth in them. "I'm in love with you Ryan"

"Troy…" but I was cut off by his lips crashing against mine in a passionate kiss. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back. His lips where so soft and his taste was unlike any I have ever experienced. Maybe it was because I was disproving the impossible or maybe it was because troy Bolton was just amazing at everything. What started as a soft romantic kiss had quickly grown into a heated aggressive fight for dominance. His toung smashed against mine in pure ecstasy as our hands explored each others bodies. Mine found there way to his chest while his rested on my butt. It was everything I had imagined and more.

"I love you so much" he said between kisses. Pinch me because I must be dreaming. Here I was standing on the stage kissing troy while he told me he loved me. what I thought was going to happened and what actually happened were two different things entirely and I couldn't be more happy with the result even if this kiss meant nothing and there was no spark for him but just an experiment of sorts it wouldn't make a difference in how it made me feel now.

"I love you to" I gasped as our lips parted yet again for air. I didn't need any explanation I didn't need him to tell me how he came to this conclusion all I needed was his kiss and his hands touching me all over and his soft whispers telling me things I had wanted to hear for so long.

We broke apart and looked into each others eyes. No words were shared but none were needed we both knew we loved the other and that was enough. Troy took my hand and smiled at me "what do you say we go back to you're place" he said. I nodded and we walked hand in hand out of the auditorium.

**Enter troy**

Me and Ryan made our way inside unseen and went to his room where we remained the rest of the night in each others arms. It felt amazing to have my arms around him and I found it hard to imagine how I had gone so long not holding him. It was comfortable and romantic and complete bliss. And even though the road to getting to this point was bumpy and pilled with heartbreak at the expense of others I had no regrets. How could I when I had my Ryan?

Of course I would always feel terrible for what I did to Gabi but leading her on when my true love was Ryan would hurt her more in the long run. I will always love Gabi but not the way I love Ryan. Ryan is my everything and the only thing I wished was that I had realized earlier so I could have spent more time with him.

"Troy?" he said into my chest sleepily

"Yeah babe?"

"What made you realize?" He said now looking up into my eyes

I sighed " yesterday when you told me that you fell in love with me I was conflicted for a while I didn't know what to think of it but the idea didn't bother me it just made me want to be around you more" I said looking down at him " but I have never felt this way about a guy and it freaked me out that I was having these feelings and then tonight me and Gabi were going to… go all the way" I could tell it bothered him by the look on his face so I continued before he had a chance to say anything,. "And it didn't feel right because it wasn't with you"

"So you walked out on her?" he asked

I frowned knowing there was probably a better way I could have gone about doing things but nodded anyway.

"But how did you know that I was the one and not just some other girl?" he asked. I shifted my body so I was sitting up and helped him to sit up too and held my hand up to gently caresses his cheek.

"Because I realized that not only have I never felt these kinds of feelings for a guy but I have never felt these feelings for anyone not even her" I said. Ryan blushed and looked away it was clear he was overwhelmed with everything. I was overwhelmed as well but I was happy happier then I have ever been in my life and not even thinking about the consequences of my love for Ryan could change that.

"This all seems to good to be true" he said "I can't believe you're here with me holding me and telling me you love me it's like a dream"

"I know" I said putting my hand on the back of his head brushing my fingers threw his blond hair "that's what makes it so special" I leaned in and kissed him for the second time tonight. The kiss deepened in passion and I pulled him closer towards me and lay back. He bit my lower lip and I let out a moan of pleasure. I had no doubt that this was right. I had no second guesses or second thoughts' being here with Ryan was where I was meant to be. I slipped my toung into his mouth and he welcomed it with his own. He kissed like no other not Gabi not anyone I had ever kissed before and I loved every second our mouths were connected. Our bodies where pressed up against each other and it felt so amazing as he grinded into me. His legs intertwined with mine and our hearts beating in synchronization as our erections grew our kiss grew more passionate.

I couldn't take the pressure any longer and rolled him over so I was the one who was on top. My mouth made its way down to his neck as I slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He let out cries of pleasure as I trailed kisses on his shoulders and down his chest. I had never scene what's under Ryan's tight shirts but I was impressed with what I was seeing. He was more toned and muscular then I thought he would be but his skin was smooth and hairless save for a trail of blond leading down into his pants. I pulled his shirt off completely and kissed every inch of his upper body. My hand wandered down into his pants and I began unbuttoning him which was proving to be quite a challenge in my desperate need to take in every taste Ryan's body had to offer. I had never done this before but I knew I was doing it right by the look on Ryan's face.

I finally got his pants unbuttoned and began to pull them off now he was in nothing but a pair of tight underwear his hard length showing. I led more kisses down his chest towards his abdomen and grabbed his bulge. He let out a sharp gasp as my hand made contact and I began rubbing still kissing his stomach. I looked up to find a pair of icy blue eyes looking back at me. He bit his lip in anticipation. I moved up and straddled him gyrating my hips on top of his covered erection while I pulled off my own shirt and unbuttoned my jeans. I moved myself back down so my head was resting on his chest as I pulled off my pants and threw them to the ground.

I once again started in on kissing Ryan's chest this time gliding my toung over each of his nipples nipping each one as he moaned "troy… I love you troy". That was all the encouragement I needed as my thumbs found his waistband and pulled his underwear off. I grabbed his whole length and squeezed it. He cried out and I brought my head up to stifle his cries with my lips. I felt his hands reach down and pull off my own underwear. Now there was nothing between our bodies and the heat was incredible. His skin was so soft and I began stroking his member and his hand came down to stroke mine. This was heaven how I had not known my feelings earlier was baffling because I don't think I could feel a better pleasure then what was happing right now. Our naked bodies moved with our hand strokes I could feel Ryan's sweat against my own as I thrust into his hand. It wouldn't be long now I was about to cross a line I had never breached before and I was more then happy to finally release.

"I'm goanna come baby" I said leaning my head so I whispered it into Ryan's ear

"me to" he said breathlessly and within seconds we where both crying out in pleasure as we simultaneously came all over each other I collapsed to the side with my legs still inter twined with Ryan's our foreheads touched against each other and we lay there staring into each others eyes until are heart rate slowed and our breath came back to us. I pressed my lips to Ryan's and pulled him in so our bodies were press against one another. His penis was still in my hand and mine in his neither of us cared that we were covered in each others release. After what felt like hours of lying naked in each others arms we both got up and made are way to Ryan's bathroom where we shared a quick shower. After that we dried off hoping back into his king sized bed neather one of us wasted time with redressing. Ryan curled up next to me and rested his head on my chest and I draped my arm around his shoulder and slowly caressed his back till we both fell into a deep sleep. My last thought before sleep finally took me was that this was the best night of my life and I hope there was more of this to come.

A/N

HOT! right? ok so i am back home and there will be no more going away for quite a while so i will be working on this story alot more but it will be slow coming because i ahvent had the chance to write in a while so my posts are allmost catching up with my writen chapters and i find when i write one at a time i dont really ahvethe motivation so i need to write at least two to thrww more chapters before i post the next and once agian thank you for the reviews i got a little is better then nothing at all so i will update probs friday if not tomorow or the day after so thanks for reading and tyhis story is far from over trust at least 20 more chapters from now so i hope you enjoy and keep reading and sorry for the gap... well it may ahve been short for you but it was long for me =D review!


	13. Chapter 13: perfect

**highschool musicals story and its actors do not in any way belong to me i am just useing them in my awsome kick ass story they belong to the evil empire that is disney etc.**

**Chapter 13: perfect**

**Enter Ryan  
**

I woke up and was surprised that the night I had with troy wasn't a dream. My arm was still wrapped around his waste and my head still on his amazingly chiseled torso. I looked up to see him sleeping peacefully. This was almost too good to be real. How did this even happen? How did I end up getting everything I have ever wanted? Was this real? I mean last night I was not thinking clearly obviously the only thing I had my mind on was troy and as soon as he woke up it would be the only thing I would be thinking about yet again. Now was a good time to sort out what had happened the night before because at this point it all seemed like a blur like I was on some sort of perma high off of troy's words of love and his delicious kisses.

Ok so last night after the show troy had come to find me alone in the auditorium only to confess his love for me followed by myself and him coming back to my room and well… yeah. I felt blush fill my cheeks thinking about what me hand troy had done. No words can describe how that felt for me. I have never been held the way he held me I have never been spoken such beautiful words and if he had wanted I would have let me take him right there. But is that right? I mean sure I have dreamed of having troy but to give it up at the first opportunity might not have been wise.

Was I some sort of idiot? Sure he kissed me and told me he loved me but that could all just be an experiment did he mean it dose he really love me? I don't even know myself because I was to caught up in it all. And if he didn't really love me then I don't know what I would do. Because what we did last night I don't know if I would be capable of never having that again. And if he did love me then what? Was he ready for that would or would he regret it. Because from what I have gained being troy's friend for the last month an a half is that he is a virgin and has never done anything sexual with anyone and if he wasn't ready then it would break my heart that I took that from him before he knew he wanted it for sure.

This brings me to another point. Something that even troy noticed was that I had yet to tell him about myself. no that was an understatement aside form the little common things I was a complete stranger to him and now that we might be well… what ever we are I don't even know if this means we are dating like did he break up with Gabi for good? Well whatever we are the point is I would have to tell him things that he might not want to hear such as the fact that I am not only not a virgin I would go as far as to say I have mastered the art of sex. I know that makes me sound like somewhat of a slut but I what's done is done and had I known that one day I would be with troy Bolton I may have held off swiping my v card and now that I am with troy I can say I regret ever taking advantage of sex.

As much as I would have loved lying next to troy in naked bliss I needed to get some cloths on. Me and troy needed to talk and doing so while both stark naked would be somewhat awkward.

I got up and made my way to my walk in and pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a t shirt which took a lot longer then it sounds… I have a lot of t shirts. I went back out into my room to see troy's ass disappear behind his boxer briefs. My heart began to pound in my chest as I watched his body. It was one thing to see it while motionless but to see it while it was moving as all of his muscles shifted and rippled was something that should be worshiped. Troy turned around to see me walking towards my bed and smiled. That smile reconfirmed a lot of my second thoughts in favor of him being truly in love with me.

"Hey" he said turning and walking the rest of his cloths completely forgotten. "I was wondering where you went off to" he placed a kiss on my cheek and I moved to place one on his lips. I could never get enough of that ever. "Frisky?"

I bit my lip and sat back down on my bed. "Speaking of that…. We need to talk"

"Do we?" he asked "I was kind of hoping we could make out"

"I'm serious troy" I said. The loving smile wiped from his face and was replaced by one of almost fear.

"What's up?" he asked

"Last night" I didn't say anything after that but he seemed to know what I was thinking about.

"What about it?" he said worried "did... Did you not like it or…"

"No troy it's not like that at all I loved every second of it" I said putting my hand on his to stop him from speaking further. He sat next to me on the bed and gave me a weak smile. Note to self: never let him look at you like that again it almost made me cry.

"Then what?" he said moving his other had to rest on my neck.

"It's just… how do I say this?" I wasn't sure how troy was going to take this news but I knew the best way was to just tell him. "I'm not a virgin troy" I said

He didn't say anything but I could see in his eyes that he was somewhat upset about hearing this and I couldn't blame him. sex was something that should be shared with someone you loved and a first time is something that is more special then almost anything and if we were truly as in love as we felt right now then that was something I would never be able to give him and it almost felt wrong knowing that I would one day take his.

"I love you Ryan" he said catching me off guard "and as much as the idea of us being each others first is great how can I blame you for taking that leap? I mean I didn't even know that I had real feelings for you till a few days ago how could I expect you to not be a virgin and how could I be mad that you aren't?"

I was surprised he was being so open minded I mean I wasn't expecting him to rage and break a door or something but I would have thought he would be a little bit more well… hurt. "Really?" was all I could ask.

"Of course so no worries ry it's all good I love you all the same" that made my heart melt but that was not exactly my point in starting this conversation.

"I'm not quite done though" I said and he looked at me with a look of nervous anticipation. "I may not be a virgin but… I know you are and last night as much as I may have enjoyed it I don't know how you feel… I wanted to know if maybe we may have moved to fast"

He let out a small scoff and I frowned " to fast?" he said " no Ryan never to fast I love you and it feels so good saying it I have told my parents that I loved them and even Gabi but it has never felt the same as saying it to you it just goes to show me that this is so right to me because when I say I love you I feel something there that was missing when ever I said it to anyone else and that feeling even if I have only realized it for a few days is enough to know that you are the one"

No more beautiful words had ever been spoken to me before. I launched myself at him and collided lips with him in a kiss only the one he loves could give. "I love you too"

Troy pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "You're beautiful"

"Speak for you're self" I said

"I can't believe I never noticed it till now" he said "I'm sorry"

"Don't we have now" I said "and that's more then I could ever ask for"

He kissed me and then kissed me again holding my face with one hand and the back of my head with the other.

"I have to go" he said into my lips and I pulled away to look at him. I didn't want this to end I wanted him here with me forever in my room to kiss and hold all the time.

"Why" I asked

"I have to do some stuff" he said almost gravely

"What kind of stuff?"

"I have to talk to my parents" he said with conviction

My eyes widened he wasn't talking about what I think he was talking about? I wasn't sure weather coming out would be the best idea. I mean sure I have been out to my school for a while now but I never told my parents not that they have been around to ever know but that's not the point. the point is I know what people are like and it is no secret that the people troy calls friends or at least used to aren't as open minded as some and only realizing that he was gay recently one would think it was a better idea to maybe get used to the idea of being gay before throwing you're self out there.

I for example had thought long and hard for years and years before I felt the time was right. Fear is a deadlier foe then even the most dangerous of things and in order to come out to anyone I had to mentally prepare myself to possibly lose everything in my life that is important and that is a hard mountain to concur. And that was just me troy on the other hand has a lot more to lose then I do and that's why I think coming out may be a bad idea.

"What's wrong you don't look very happy about it" he said

"Yeah that's because I'm kind of not" I said

He looked at me confused "I thought you would like the idea"

"Its not that I don't like the idea troy it's just that maybe you should think about this before you go and make this decision"

"I love you ry and I want people to know don't you?" he asked getting a little annoyed

"Yes I would love that but I just don't think you are quite ready to come out"

"Shouldn't I determine that?"

" speaking as someone who is actually out of the closet troy I would say you should think about it a little bit more carefully then you are" I said

"Exactly you are already out so it would just be so much easier" he said. By this point I was the one getting annoyed. The way he talked about coming out was as if it were nothing to sweat about he didn't understand how much his life would be changing if he made this decision and that made me realize how right I really was.

"Troy" I said putting my hand up to cup his cheek " one week give it one week of thought troy and then if you still feel like coming out then I will support you but right now I feel like you're jumping the gun a little bit"

He thought about it for a little over a minute before throwing his arm over me "you seem to know what you are talking about so I guess we can hold it off for a little while" he said "but not to long I don't want to live a secret"

I understood all to well what he meant but that's not reason enough to come out he needs to be ready for things to change and at the moment he was in way over his head.

"I still have to go though… I haven't scene my parents since before the show they probably want to tell me how amazing I did and don't worry mums the word"

"Keah" I said as he leaned in to kiss me on the cheek.

"I'll see you later I love you" he said as he got up to pull on the rest of his clothes.

"I love you to" and with that troy was gone and I was left with only my thoughts. A mind that was once filled with surprise and complete love was now filled with fear and worry for what would inevitably come next week. I could understand troy's desire to come out and be with me its something I would want as well but he doesn't understand the things that will change if he dose come out there is so much especially for him that he could lose from this and its not that I don't think he should ever come out I just think that it would be best to first understand what it is he is getting into being gay is not an easy life to live and I want him to realize that before he dives in or else it will only be worse.

There was a knock at the door and I froze whoever it was must have scene troy come out of my room and that doesn't look good no matter what way you look at it. I got up and approached the door cracking it only a little bit.

"Morning" said a hung over looking Kelsey from the other side "I stayed in one of you're guest rooms"

I opened the door all the way and let her inside before closing it again and making my way to my bed where she was already waiting for me.

"We need to talk" she said

"About what?" I said nonchalantly

"Oh please ran" she said rolling her eyes and giving me that look.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I continued not letting anything up.

" ok then I will talk" she said smirking " last night you told me that you told troy that you loved him and you were so upset that you decided not to come home to the party later troy ditches Gabi right before they are about to have sex for the first time and comes to me asking where you are and rushes from the house like a bat out of hell to find you and this morning I find the boy leaving you're bedroom with the most shit eating grin plastered on his pretty little face"

I didn't respond but my facial expression was one that spelled out caught all over it and I hung my head blushing.

"If you ask me that all sort of points to one thing wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah that troy doesn't care if I love him and he still wants to be friends?" I tried

"RYAN" she said

"Fine fine ok so yeah you caught me … us is that all you wanted?" I asked and she frowned

"You better not think I would ever use this against you Ryan" she said angrily "I came up here first to confirm my suspicions and second to fill you in on what's going on"

"What do you mean what's going on?" I asked confused

"Well I don't know if you forgot what I said but troy sort of hung Gabi out to dry last night and that sort of thing brings up questions"

Shit I hadn't even thought about what was going to happen with him and Gabi I mean I knew he walked out on her but I didn't think of what was going to happen afterwards I was to caught up in me and troy nothing else really mattered reality decided to crash down around me as soon as he left.

"Gabi came down about an hour after troy disappeared to find you and well she was pretending everything was ok but we aren't that stupid"

"Damn well what do you think is going to happen?" I asked

**Enter troy **

Everything was looking up at the moment I had finally realized who I was in a way. I mean sure I had already known who I was but for the past couple of years I had been in a rut. Its like even though nothing seemed wrong there was that feeling in the pit of my stomach that felt unsettled and now it was like that feeling was gone because of Ryan because not only had I realized my true feelings I had found the person that was right for me.

I wish he could see how great it would be if we just came out to the world but he seems to know what he is talking about so I will leave it for now. And aside from that life was perfect there was not a single thing that could ruin my mood.

Suddenly my phone began to vibrate in my pocket and I retrieved it and all of the sudden I had a horrible taste in my mouth.

"H…hi Gabi" I said after I picked it up

"Troy we need to talk" she said "meet me in the park" and she hung up without another word…. I think I spoke to soon.

A/N

so here is another chapter for... yalll anywho bad news i ahve hit a rut in my writing prosses. i am in the middle of writing chapter 17 and am at a loss for wghat to do there was some stuff that i wanted to write but i wanted it to come later not as soon as i think i am going to do it so if i can like figure it out then it will but it may cut this story down to a few less chapters then i thought i would have so if anyone has any sugestions as to what i should do that would be nice but aside form that.

i know you hate me for making troy talk to gabi but it has to be done please review =D


	14. Chapter 14: suspicions

**Chapter 14:** **suspicions **

**Enter Gabi**

I still wasn't sure what had happened the night before but I had a pretty good idea. After he just disappeared I heard that he had come back later with Ryan others said they didn't see him after he left but one thing I knew for sure was that I needed the truth. And if he didn't want to tell me the truth then I would tell him what I thought it was and let his eyes do the talking for him. And what I thought was going on was something I didn't believe possible until what happened last night.

Troy was gay… I tried to figure out something that would make more sense then that but there was nothing I could come up with. There is so much evidence backing me up on this. Firstly all the time he had been spending with Ryan. Second the fact that he cried his name when we were about to make love and third that he walked out on me and asked my friends if they had scene him.

Part of me wanted to believe that he forgot something and had to deal with it or something of that nature but it was just to… right , it all fitted together so well it could barely be anything other then what was inevitable.

So now I was sitting on a park bench twittleing my thumbs waiting on the edge of my seat for troy to get here and as soon as he did I could finally put my hart at rest weather for the best or for the worst in which case at least he will be happy.

**Enter troy **

How was I going to do this? How I was goanna see her and tell her I didn't want to be with her anymore without a reason. Ryan wants me to lay off coming out for a week to think about it and Gabi wants to know what's going on about last night and all of the crap that went down. The easy route would be to just tell her I am gay but then I would be going against Ryan's wishes. So then what? What am I supposed to tell her? I can't lie to her but I can't tell her the truth at the expense of losing Ryan's trust. And what if I did and it didn't end well? Would she tell everyone? I mean I wouldn't care all that much but I think Ryan would.

I walked down the lonely path looking for a bench that was occupied with my head swimming with what I was going to say to her. I was so preoccupied that I almost walked right past her.

"Troy" she said from my side and I stopped dead and turn to look at her.

"Hi" I said frowning she patted the place next to her on the bench and I sat beside her with my head down.

"Troy what happened?" was all she asked "why did you just walk out on me last night"

Oh great she was cutting right to the chase no small talk no friendly banter she was going straight for the kill and unfortunately I didn't really have an answer for it so I didn't say anything at all.

"Were you not ready?" she asked "because I could have waited"

"No that's not it" I said "its not that I wasn't ready"

"Then what?" she asked "I think I deserve some what of an explanation as to why I was left half naked in a guest bedroom"

"I could have sex with you" I said

"Why?" she asked

"Because I don't have feelings for you like that" I said in barely a whisper. I just wanted all of this to go away I wanted to be with Ryan and see his smile as we kissed and I wanted to hold him I didn't want to be sitting on this cold park bench breaking Gabi's heart.

I could tell that what I had said made an impact on her. "Ryan…" she said emotionless "why did you say Ryan?"

My eyes widened when did I say Ryan I don't remember saying Ryan "I didn't" I said

"Last night troy we were this close to doing it and you cried Ryan" she said "why did you say it?"

I had totally forgotten about that part. That's what triggered my realizing Ryan was the one and I had forgotten I had said it. I didn't say anything because I felt as if I was caught.

"Troy are… are you gay?" she asked and I continued to stay silent. I didn't even have to tell her the truth because she already knew. "Oh my god… I can't… just oh my god" she said as her voice rose "how?"

"How what?" I asked

"How are you gay?" she said "i know you troy you aren't gay"

That felt like a knife plunging into my stomach. If I wasn't gay that how could I be so in love with another guy? Was I gay I still wasn't even sure if I was? I mean just because I no longer got that feeling from her didn't mean I didn't like girls all together. Could I be bi maybe? I don't even know if that is right because I there is no way I look at other guys like that but at this point its probably the most personable explanation." I … I don't know if I am" I said

"Well you either are or you aren't" she said

"Or there is a middle ground" I snapped "I can like Ryan and still like girls"

"So you do like Ryan?" she said sounding defeated "and when you said his name it was because… because you wished it was him" I saw a tear fall down her cheek and I frowned I didn't like hurting her it wasn't fair. I knew she liked me and I still liked her but not the way I love Ryan.

"Gabi I'm sorry" I tried but she held up her hand troy.

"No troy I don't want to hear it" she closed her eyes and forced back tears "I… why? I don't get it was it me? Did I do something wrong?"

I heart ached for her "no Gabi it wasn't you I just realized lying there that I didn't have those feelings for you not they way I feel for... For"

"For Ryan?" she said for me "oh my god" she said crying into her hands "I just can't believe this"

"I'm sorry I hope we can be friends" I said trying my best to make this end on a good note.

"I can't be you're friend troy I still don't even know what's going on are you gay are you with Ryan did you leave me to find him what? It seems you either avoid answering my questions by saying sorry or you just leave me with more questions"

"I don't know what to say" I said in my defense "I don't want you to hate me"

"That's a little too late considering what you did to me" she said shaking her head

"I could have said nothing at all I could have been a jerk and thrown you under the bus never even trying to apologies but I told you Gabi"

"Yeah out of nowhere" she spat "I believed that we were happy that you were happy and not even a few hours later you drop me? I have every right to be pissed I have every right to hate you"

This was the last thing I wanted at this point I guess it was wishful thinking hoping everything would be right as rain once we had this talk but clearly she was having nothing of it. I can't expect her to understand I broke her heart and left her with nothing but questions as to why and even now I was still giving her no answers. "Will … you will you say anything?"

"No" she said " I wont say anything troy I would never" her head was still down but I knew she was being genuine.

" if you hate me I understand… but please don't hate Ryan this isn't his fault and I don't want you thinking that he was behind this because until yesterday he was as clueless as you so please don't give him trouble"

"I can't promise that I am going to be nice to him troy I mean whatever way you look at it he stole my boyfriend so… "She said crossing her arms "but I won't give him trouble he gets enough of that already he doesn't need someone else to put him down"

"Thank you" I said smiling weakly

"Can you do me one favor though?" she asked

"Sure anything" I said

"When we say that we broke up it was me who dumped you" she said "the last thing I need right now is Chad making some comment at me about how I got dumped"

"Ok" I said nodding "and for the record I wouldn't let him"

She rolled her eyes "as if that would ever stop him"

"I don't even know what's happened to him lately" I said "he has become a completely different person"

"Yeah it seems a lot of people are changing these days" she said sourly and I grimaced. I was hoping that maybe she was coming around but that would be unfair to assume at this point. It was true I had changed and it was for the better in my heart I just hope Gabi will one day see how much Ryan means to me.

"For what its worth I wish things could have ended differently" I said grabbing a hold of her hand "and maybe one day we could be friends"

"With time" she said not looking at me but instead gazing away at the park "thank you for the talk" Gabi got up out of her seat and left the park without another word. I sat there for a few minutes after she left thinking about how I could have better handled things.

The only thing I could hope for was that she would keep quiet about things. I don't think she would tell but who knows what someone would do in her situation? All I knew is that Ryan may have been right because the idea of Gabi telling the whole school about Ryan and I and the things people like Chad would have to say left a sick feeling in my stomach.

**Enter sharpay**

Another successful show and another successful Evans after party. Last night had gone better then I had expected even though I was not the star of the show. Of course that was due to a few rumors that were flying around. The first was that troy left Gabi in one of the guest rooms right before they were about to have sex for the first time and that just filled me with glee.

Why would he leave her unless he didn't love her? He didn't love her because he loved someone else. A beautiful blond perhaps? I mean isn't it obvious that it's me he is after? Clearly he realized that playing hard to get wasn't my style and he was now if fate is on my side broken up with Gabi and probably figuring out how to win me over.

But it was the second rumor that left me a little unsettled and was preventing me from being as existed as I should be. Troy may have left but I heard threw the grape vine that he left to find Ryan. Why in the world would he be looking for my brother and what was so important that he walked out on his girl friend to do it. All I know is that I was going to have a little one on one with my brother when he woke up.

Speak of angles and here the wings flap I thought as Ryan entered the kitchen and made a bee line to the pantry to grab a box of cereal. Once the grabbed the milk from the fridge he sat at the counter and began preparing his breakfast. All the while I sat there studying his mood. Yesterday he was completely distraught and today he was as bubbly as he usually is. something was up and it had something to do with troy.

"What" he asked looking over at me with his eyebrow arched

"Where were you last night Ryan?" I asked

"I stayed at the auditorium" he said "I wasn't up for partying"

"Odd" was all I said and his eyebrow rose further. "Oh … nothing it's just yesterday you were in such a state over something yet today you seem chipper as ever it's just a little curious if you know what I mean"

"No I don't shar" he said "I think you would be the only one to notice something like that"

"Because I'm attentive and a terrific observer?" I asked

"Because you are borderline crazy" he said "it seems like you are trying to make me crack open sorting that is empty like you are looking for a confession to doing nothing"

"Tell me then why troy left last night looking for you?"

"Like I said I was at the auditorium so I don't know what happened here "

"So you weren't together last night?" I accused

"No we did hang out but we always hang out what's so strange about that?"

" well it just seems odd that he was about to have sex with Gabriella and then just up and left to find you" I said and that's when I saw it, it was the crack I was waiting for obviously something about that statement made him uncomfortable because I saw his lip quiver just slightly. I knew my brother well and I knew when his lip quivered while talking to me that he was either lying or uncomfortable with the topic. I prided my self for noticing because as quickly as he did it he composed himself and shielded his gestures once more. Now I know that there is something up.

"He did say something about that" he said

"What did he say?" I almost demanded

"Sorry shar bro code it's confidential"

I almost began to laugh "please Ryan you're gay you aren't a bro"

"It's still something I shouldn't talk about "he said "its kind of personal"

"I see well it was great having this chat" I said getting up and leaving the kitchen. I smirked as soon as I was out of sight. Me and Ryan would play this game often when we were hiding something from the other and we had both become great at it but I know as well as he dose that Ryan has a much harder time hiding his feelings then I do and today was a great challenge but I gained what I needed Ryan was hiding something and I was going to find out what it was.

**Enter (Taylor) **

Taylor walked nervously into the drug store wearing a pair of large sunglasses and a hat she couldn't risk being scene what would people think if they saw what she was doing? Most of the parents of her friends saw her as a role modal and someone to look up to smart with a promising future but when you strive to be perfect you can't make mistakes and well let's just say today she was going to find out weather she made the biggest one of all.

Her mind drifted to Chad as she walked threw the store towards the correct isle. What would he think? What would he say? This was his fault but he was quite immature. I tried to look past that he was a great boyfriend he was romantic and sweet but that all seemed to change when he wasn't around me but what would he say when he found out about this?

She finally found the isle she was looking for and picked up one of the small boxes. She looked down the isle both ways and then put it in her purse. There was no chance she would be paying for something like this the looks the judging eyes and unapproving gestures she would rather steal this then get judged for getting pregnant.

She made her way to the end of the isle and picked up a tabloid magazine near the check out and a pack of gum and paid as to not look suspicious and left the store.

A/N: ohh drama i think i remember saying that other people would be come a bigger part of this stroy and that is the begining of a much larger story line for this fic and i hate to say it but the next chapter is no0t about troy and ryan i want to thank all of the people who have been reviewing this story... ok who am i kidding the two people who ahve been reviewing this stroy :S but still thank you for you're feedback without it i wouldent continue to writer this stroy so thanks and please keep reviewing :D


	15. Chapter 15: feeling small

******highschool musicals story and its actors do not in any way belong to me i am just useing them in my awsome kick ass story they belong to the evil empire that is disney etc.**

**Chapter 15: feeling small**

**Enter Kelsey**

I called again and again but Jason never picked up. I didn't know what it was I did but for some reason since that day at the mall he had completely avoided me he didn't answer any of my calls texts or face book messages and he didn't even come to the show which kind of hurt a little. I thought we were becoming close but clearly he had something different in mind maybe I wasn't the girl he thought I was.

Today I had scene him in the hall way and waved to him and he just walked away like he didn't even know me. Maybe I should approach him or something because the way things were going I was really starting to feel hurt. Jason was the only guy I have ever liked aside from Ryan and I don't understand what I could have done wrong.

Even though I had my own problems my thoughts kept drifting to what Ryan had told me a few days ago about him and troy. It was almost too good to believe. I knew that Ryan liked troy a lot at least in the last few months he did and for troy to feel the same was like something out of a fairy tale.

I was so happy for Ryan for actually finding someone who loves him and who better then a great guy like troy. But I couldn't fight the feeling that this could cause problems later on. I mean troy is friends with some of the nastiest guys in school who treat Ryan like shit everyday what would they all do if they found out troy was gay and dating Ryan?

One thing that surprised me was that Gabi was taking them breaking up better then anyone thought but that didn't stop everyone staring at her like she was crazy. The story was that she dumped troy no one knew why but people wondered. What most everyone was thinking was why would she dump troy Bolton golden boy? A lot of the basketball player's jumped on the troy dumped her bandwagon but they were hushed when troy confirmed that she did infract dump him.

I tried calling Jason one more time. It rang twice before some one picked up.

"Hello" he said

"Jason?" I asked

"Who else would it be?" he asked

"Oh… hi" I said "it's Kelsey"

"Hi" he said

Neither of us said anything for a few seconds and I could hear him breathing over the phone. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Sorry I just didn't think you were going to pick up" I said

"Why?"

"Because you haven't answered any of my calls in over a week so I don't really know what to say right now"

"Sorry" he said in the same monotone voice he had used with his other responses. This was not the Jason I knew why was he acting so weird to me?

"So what's up?" I asked

"Nothing"

"Oh…. Well I was just wondering if you were busy this weekend."

"I don't know maybe" he said

Ok this was getting annoying if he was going to act like this then I was going for the direct approach "ok why have you been avoiding me?" I said sternly

"Have I?" he said "I hadn't noticed"

"Cut the fucking crap Jason why are you Acting so weird I thought we got along I thought … you liked me was I wrong?" I could here him sigh

"No you weren't wrong" he said "listen I do like you a lot Kelsey it's just…. Ugh I just don't think we should go out its complicated and its better to end it now before it gets to serious"

I felt like I had been punched in the stomach "oh… ok I guess that's fine"

"I'll see you around Kelsey" he said followed by hanging up the phone.

Ok so that wasn't what I was expecting. I really thought me and Jason clicked what did I do to change that? Did I not put myself out there enough did I say something that he didn't like? Maybe it was all in my head maybe from were I stood we did click but in his mind we didn't. Why was dating so complicated?

I leaned back on my bed and held my pillow over my face and let out a loud scream. That was the last thing I wanted to happen I wanted to be happy I thought I found someone who would finally let me forget about Ryan but now I wasn't even sure. I lay there for who knows how long before I felt a vibration. I sat up and looked over to see that my cell was ringing. Who the hell could that be?

I picked it up and my eyes widened to find out that it was Gabi. I hadn't really talked to her lately mostly because of Ryan. He told me that she knew but I didn't really want to spill more then they wanted her to know so talking to her made me a little nervous.

As far as I was told me and Gabi were the only two that knew about Ryan and troy and that's they way it would stay for a while at least.

"Hey Gabi" I said into the receiver.

"Hey Kelsey what's up" she said. I could tell she was more then a little bit upset by the way she said it but I pretended I didn't notice and just kept the needless back and forth going.

"Nothing much I was just doing some homework and getting ready for bed" I said

" oh well then I wont bother you" she said sighing and as much I was glad I could get off of the phone with her I felt kind of bad . I mean she lost her boyfriend and found out he liked boys all in the same 24 hours and the worst part is that said ex boyfriend has asked her to keep quiet about the whole ordeal so she cant even vent to someone about it. It sounded really horrible and I had to ask myself if weather I would do a better job keeping it together. God knows I would never betray Ryan but if the shoe was on the other foot and it was happing to me or someone other then my best friend would I be as supportive?

I couldn't keep ignoring her even if I wanted to. She knew about Ryan and troy that much I gathered from Ryan after her and troy's talk and at this point it was unfair to keep her in the dark. She has become an outcast at school and can't even explain why and that will inevitably push people away. So at this point what harm would it do to listen to what the girl has to say?

"No its fine it's only nine thirty I can talk" I said understandingly.

"Thanks Kelsey" she said sounding relieved and I knew I had made the right choice in handling things. This was good what she needed right now was a friend and someone to let it all out to and that person could only be me at this point because well I am the only on that knows about it all. "I have a question"

"Shoot" I said

"Do you know?" she asked I didn't answer not knowing exactly what she was asking but having a good general idea. "About troy and Ryan I mean?"

I knew that one was coming "yeah I … I do know" I said. I heard her let out a sigh or relief.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that" she said "it's so hard not being able to say anything"

"I'd bet"

"its like people keep coming up to me confused and I cant say anything I'm no good at lying and I have to in order to help out troy" she said "they ask me why I did it or if I am ok and I don't know how to answer that because I'm not ok and I didn't want to do it but I had no choice but to go along with it"

Hearing Gabi pour her hart out was hard to hear. She was in the right on all fronts and I felt so terrible for her for how it all went down. And if I wasn't friends with Ryan first I would completely be on her side but it was hard. She didn't deserve this she was just the wrong girl at the wrong time.

"I can't imagine how you feel right now" I said comfortingly "it has to suck being an outcast for something you had no control over"

"its like I cant win you know?" she said "like if I say he dumped me I am the girl who got dumped by troy Bolton the humiliation from the basketball team alone would be enough to make me snap but on the other spectrum saying I dumped him I become the crazy bitch who dumped troy Bolton and people hate me for it and I don't know if I made the right decision at this point because between being hated and being pitied I don't like either"

" I don't blame you" I said " I don't know if I could make a decision like that but what can you do at this point you were put into the shity situation and hung out to dry"

Listening to Gabi weep about everything didn't make troy all that great in my eyes. He was so trapped in this troy Ryan world of there's that he wasn't seeing the shit that's going on because if it. He wasn't taking responsibility for a problem that he created for someone else.

"And the worst part of it all is he doesn't seem to even care about me at all" she said and I could hear that she was now crying. " I don't owe him anything kels yet I keep his secret because I care about him and he doesn't even notice that I am putting my rep on the line to save his own and he doesn't even care"

She stole the words right out of my mouth. Troy was beginning to look more and more like a jerk the more I listened to her.

"Maybe I should have a talk with Ryan" I said.

She didn't say anything and I thought of weather or not saying that was a good idea I know in her mind Ryan is the enemy even if he didn't really do anything wrong so I wasn't sure if she was ready for that leap yet.

"Yeah you should I feel like if any one can get threw to him it would be Ryan" she said "I just don't know if he would care about me"

"Well I know for a fact that Ryan feels horrible about what happened with you and if he didn't care then I you can rest assure that I have you back no matter what"

"Really?" she asked unconvinced.

" yes really" I said " you are doing a great deal for troy and Ryan both even when you don't have to you of all people don't owe them anything and the least they can do is appreciate it and put a little bit more thought into how insensitive they are being about the whole situation"

"There really in there own world aren't they?" she asked

"Yeah they are"

"I fell like I would be in much more of a state if they didn't seem so right for each other" she said letting out a small scoff "in my eyes I will always love troy but if he his happy then there is no sense in getting upset about it all"

"Its you're right to be upset" I said

"Thanks for this talk Kelsey I really needed to talk to someone about this" she said.

"No problem my phone is always free on weekends and weekdays after six" I said and she laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye" I hung up the phone and once again threw my head down into the pillows. I was surprised she was keeping it together better then most and as much I didn't want to get involved with all the drama aspect of everything I couldn't not talk to Ryan about this. He had to know that what was going on was really affecting Gabi and knowing him he would listen and agree.

A/N

no troy and ryan agian sorry but i need to get the plot of the potherd deeper as well so yeah. thatnk you for the review satchelboy it is realy a downer to have people constantly comment you on you're spelling and grammer so to know that somone likes it anyway is great it makes me want to write more in stead of stop because somone else made me feel like shit and to anyone who dosent like the spelling or grammer or who wants to comment or msg me about it... there is a difference between creative criticism and just being rude it's not a critique it's just bashing my spelling. I know I am no Shakespeare I do it for fun and the day I have to abide by someone else's standards is the day its no longer fun so if you don't like they way I write then don't read the story. thanks to all and please review and i promise that the next chapter will be all fluff for all the tryan fans =D


	16. Chapter 16: let's talk about sex

******highschool musicals story and its actors do not in any way belong to me i am just useing them in my awsome kick ass story they belong to the evil empire that is disney etc.**

**Chapter 16: let's talk about sex**

**Enter Ryan **

It was Friday night and I was making my way to troy's house to do homework. We had done so every single day this week and I had suspicions that he was trying to hint something to his parents. Troy was relentless in his efforts to come out to them at the moment he wanted it more then anything and I don't blame him. I just wish it was that easy, he is not thinking about the repercussions of coming out and until he understands how hard things will be I think he should hold off.

Being that this would be the first weekend troy and I spent in a relationship I wanted to take full advantage of the time I had with him before we headed back to school. I know it makes me sound like a hypocrite but I do want him to come out nothing would make me happier then being able to kiss him in a hallway or hug him or have him hold me and tell me he loves me no matter who sees on paper that all looks great but in practice it has the potential to be a disaster.

I waked up the steps and knocked on troy's door. The door opened before I had the chance to wait clearly he had been waiting at the door for me. His face lit up with his gorgeous smile and my heart jumped. He was truly amazing. The way he smiles and how sincere his eyes look when he looks at me. How did I get so lucky? Troy grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me gently into his house and closed the door. Troy's lips attacked my own in a kiss. He was such a great kisser.

His hands traveled up and down my sides while mine held the back of his hair. His pressed his body against mine and pinned me to the door. If I was greeted like this every time I came over I don't think I will be spending much time at home. But something seemed off. I was not exactly in the right state of mind to know what that was exactly due to the fact that I was being mouth fucked into the door.

His parents! I pushed troy off of me and looked around quickly to make sure the coast was clear. I was so caught up in kissing him that I forgot that his house was somewhat open concept and that his parents may have just watched their son make out with his gay friend.

Troy gave me the confused puppy dog look "troy what if you're parents had scene us?" I said nervously. Troy shot me a devilish grin

"My parents? He said coming closer to me and putting his arms around my waste and pulling me into him. "My parents are in Santa fe for the weekend" he said followed by kissing me on my neck

"Oh" I said "well then I guess that means we have the whole house to ourselves s till Sunday?" I asked

"So it seems" he said beginning to trail kisses down my neck towards the collar of my shirt. He grabbed the first button and I batted his hand away

"No troy home work" I said

"We have all weekend to do homework" he said trying again to unbutton my shirt. "We don't have to do anything yet I just want you're shirt off"

"I think you are a little too Horney" I said rolling my eyes and giving in to let him remove my shirt.

"There is no such thing as being too Horney" he said placing kisses on, my shoulder.

"Well if you are going to be all sex craved can we move from the front door" I asked short of breath as I began to get lost in his kisses.

Troy's lips removed themselves from my upper torso and began to attack my neck once again. He pulled the rest off my shirt off of my arms and I grasped it as to not be left on the floor it was quite expensive.

"I don't know ry" he said between kisses "front door sex sounds too good right now"

"I thought you said you didn't want to do anything" I said

"I said we don't have top but if the opportunity pops up then carpe diem right?" he asked I rolled my eyes and began motioning towards his living room.

"Sorry troy but there will be no seizing the day on this day" I said

He stopped kissing me and looked at me. He rolled his eyes and sighed shaking his head "shame front door sex is on my top ten places I want to have sex"

We both collapsed onto the couch in each others arms and once again troy attacked me with kisses." Oh yeah? What are the others?" I asked as troy repositioned us so I was lying on the couch and he was on top of me. He straddled me while he kissed down my chest towards my stomach.

"Number ten is front door" he said sitting up on me and pulling off his own shirt to revel his amazing body. "Nine is at someone else's house"

He bent over and kissed me on my lips again our bare chests pressed against each other sending an electrifying pleasure threw my body. "Eight" I said into the kiss "what's number eight?"

"Kitchen counter" he said quickly before kissing me again. By this point my dick was already rock hard and I knew there would be no getting out of doing something sinful. All this talk about places to do sex was an amazing turn on. "Seven… parents bed"

I raised my eyebrow "you're patents bed?"

"It's a memory foam mattress" he said once again trailing kisses down my chest. "Six locker room"

"School eh?" I said throwing my head back to stifle a moan. "Nothing like getting an adrenalin rush and an orgasm all at once"

"I live for the thrill" he said

"Oh so that's why you are so eager to come out" I stated. I didn't need to see it but I knew that he had rolled his eyes. "What's number five?"

"Another school one" he said moving down lower on my body so he could kiss my belly button. "The bleachers in the gym" troy began to work impatiently on my belt all while plating kisses and bites along my stomach.

"More" I said breathing heavily unable to say much more.

"Number four my truck" he said intensely as he pulled my belt off and unbuttoned my pants. He pulled them off and I was now in nothing but my underwear. "Number three out side"

Troy leaned back and sat against the other side of the couch and pulled off his own pants. He crawled over to me and rested his leg on my thigh kissing and nipping. "Number two?" I asked shuddering.

"Shower or bathtub" he said "there is something about being wet and having sex that is just so appealing to me"

Troy looked up at me and smiled I smiled back and what happened next I didn't expect. In one quick motion troy pulled off my underwear reveling my hard on and placed the whole length in his mouth. I let out a cry of pleasure grabbing the fabric of the couch as to not shake. His toung glided over the tip and his head bobbed up and down licking and sucking every inch of me. It was almost too good to be true. This was really happening troy Bolton was giving me a blowjob.

He looked up at me as he continued to perform our eyes met and that was all I needed to see. "Tr…troy I'ma I'm goanna"

Troy just nodded and continued to suck. Then it happened my body relaxed my hands let go of the couch and my body lay limp as I came right into troy's mouth. Troy's toung glided once more over the tip.

"Troy" I moaned loudly "I love you"

Troy swallowed and crawled up to kiss me on the lips "I love you" he stated collapsing on top of me while our toungs fought for dominance. This was perfect. Toy once again looked into my eyes and smiled. "Don't you want to know what number one is?" he asked me

"What's number one" I asked

"the number one place I want to have sex is my bedroom" he said

"You're bedroom?" I asked confused "of all the places you could do it you're number one place is your own bed?"

"there is no place more personal in all of the world" he said "my bedroom is my own and no one else's I sleep alone in my bed and the idea of sharing it with someone I love is more then words can describe it's the number one place on my list because its were I want to lose it first sort of like a right of passage if you will"

"Weren't you about to break that rule with Gabi?"I asked

He grimaced but answered "yeah I was but I was confused about a lot of stuff and I just wanted to know if what we had was real" he said "and it wasn't but what we have right now this is real more real then anything I have ever experienced"

"You make me real troy Bolton" I said seriously. The two of us busted out laughing at the cheesy sentiment

"So… homework then?" he asked

The last thing I could think about at the given moment was homework and now that I think about it troy had given a stellar performance today and had not gotten anything in return. "Homework? No I think its time for you're reward" I said

He looked at me confused I sat up and tackled him to the other side of the couch so the positions were reversed and began to make my way down to his nether regions.

"Oh now I get it" he said with a shit eating grin " do what you must"

A/N

keah so i know that most of the readers of this stroy are probs wtfing right now because it took me longer then usual to update but i ahve a reason for this and it is that i got a summer job at a camp so i am gone all week and only home on weekends so that is why my updates will be lower for now on once a week for sure maybe twice if my sister lets me borow her laptop because the camp has free wireless so we will see but i hope you enjy this chapter i origninaly wanted it to be just fluff but one thing led to another and it became pure dirty smutt so ... thats why this story is rated mature right? any who i hope you enjoy and i will update next week for yall and maybe bybthen i will get some reviews who knows ... =D


	17. Chapter 17: beside you

******highschool musicals story and its actors do not in any way belong to me i am just useing them in my awsome kick ass story they belong to the evil empire that is disney etc.**

**Chapter 17: beside you**

**Enter troy**

Ryan and I's weekend had been great. He stayed over both Friday and Saturday night and today was the day that I was going to tell my parents… everything. Even if Ryan didn't want me to I knew that I had to for me. Going a whole week of school and seeing all of the happy couples holding hands and kissing that's what I wanted with Ryan. Now all we had to do was wait for them to get home from their trip.

Ryan had tried to talk me out of it for the better part of the morning but I was not about to change my mind now. He had agreed to a one week waiting time and I had done my one week and now it was time to tell the most important people in my life about the new addition to that category.

Me and Ryan were currently sitting on the couch in the living room just waiting. He refused to sit near me so we were on opposite sides. He was still a little annoyed with the whole situation.

"Come sit with me" I said patting the spot right next to me.

"Why?" he asked

I smirked and shook my head "because I want to cuddle"

"Well I don't really feel like cuddling" he said moving over on the couch a little more which to be honest wasn't much considering he was already hanging over the other side.

"Please I don't like being in the same room with you with out some sort of physical contact" I said now taking it upon myself to cuddle him. I knew I was just deflecting a building argument but I really didn't want to talk any longer about it I had made up my mind and if Ryan loved me then he should support me.

"Well" he said standing up from the couch "you didn't touch me for sixteen years I'm sure you can go an afternoon.

"Ok what they hell is you're problem today?" I finally asked not liking the cold why Ryan was starting to talk to me.

"Are you sure this is what you want troy?" Ryan asked again. I stifled an eye roll and nodded.

"Of course ry I know what I am doing" I said reassuringly

"I don't think you do" he said irritated

"I do Ryan I really do I know what I want"

"Is that right?" he said challengingly "well just for kicks have you figured out what you're plan is if they don't accept you?"

I didn't say anything. It's true I hadn't really thought about a plan b but I had faith that my parents would be ok with it if not they would be complete hypocrites seeing as how my uncle was gay and they love him all the same.

"As I thought" he said to my silence which just annoyed me.

"Why do you have to act like you are always right?" I snapped. He bit his lip and turned away and I instantly felt bad for freaking at him. "Ry… I'm sorry it's just you need to stop over analyzing everything"

His look of hurt turned in to a stunned are you kidding me look "troy you think I am over analyzing things? Maybe you are under analyzing things" I could tell that my comment had truly annoyed him. "Troy I don't know if you have noticed but I have a little bit more experience when it comes to this stuff"

"Such as?" I challenged

"such as being an out teenager for the past two years such as the constant shit I get for it every single day troy you think that it will be some easy cake walk it wont be and I don't think you are ready to handle it its not like trying out for a musical there is more at stake then losing a few friends" he said

" I'm not trying to go about this like it is going to be easy I know its not but being with you is all worth it" I said

"I don't know if it is" he said looking away

That comment felt like a punch to the face. Why would he say something like that he knew how I felt about him so why would he even think that all this wasn't worth it.

"Ryan I love you that much I am sure of" I said

"Would you stop thinking about us?" he yelled making me lean way from him. "I'm not talking about what could go wrong with us I get it that you love me troy I love you too and I know that being together feels right but what about you're life troy? What about you're future am I worth giving up you're dreams am I worth leaving everything behind because I guarantee you that being gay is something that is un common when it comes to professional basketball"

"When did basket ball become an issue?" I asked also raising my voice

" see troy" he snapped " this is what I am freaking talking about you don't understand all the bad that will come all of the cruelty and discrimination you are to busy focusing on what we will have to face together that you don't even know the shit you will have to deal with alone"

I opened my mouth to respond but I found myself at a loss for words. He was right I didn't know the first thing about living the gay life I didn't know the first thing about the shit I would go threw but I knew that I couldn't not come out. I had spent my whole life lying about who I am I am an honest person and I owe it to myself and to my parents to tell them this. I didn't like keeping secrets and this is about the biggest one you can keep.

"I have to do this Ryan" I said. He shut his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek. "I can't lie to them"

"It would kill me to see you have to go threw stuff that I went threw the shit I go threw still troy" he said wiping his tears " knowing there is nothing I can do to stop it"

Troy got up off the couch and pulled me into his arms "shhhhh its ok baby you don't have to worry about me"

"I just don't want you jumping into things before you know what it is you are jumping into" he said "I want you to be prepared"

"I am prepared for the hate and all of it" I said stroking the back of his neck as his head rested on my shoulder.

"But are you prepared to lose everything troy?" he asked moving his head to look me in the eyes "you have a lot more to lose then I did troy you're family popularity basketball are you willing to lose it all for me?"

"Why do you think that you aren't worth risking it all for?" I asked him "I fell like this is less about you thinking I am not ready and more about you thinking you are not reason enough to take a leap of faith"

"No… you're wrong" he said pulling out of my grasp

" I'm right Ryan" I said as he made his way across the room to the door " you are using all this crap to put up a front because of you think that you aren't good enough for me" he started putting on his shoes. "Ryan please don't leave I want you here, I want you"

That's when I understood what this was really all about he was scared. He stood looking towards the door and didn't move he had one shoe on and the other one was left forgotten "I don't understand"

"What?" I asked

" why you want me" he said in barely a whisper " its not supposed to be this way, you are the cool guy and I'm a pathetic loser who will always dream of what it would be like to be loved by someone like you its unrealistic its too good to be real and it scares me"

I walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder

" keeping it to ourselves is the only thing keeping it from feeling too real and once its real you might realize that 9its not what you really wanted, I don't know what I would do if… if you didn't feel the same way anymore" he said hanging his head

"Ryan" I said walking around him so we were front to front "do you think I'm going to hurt you?"

He didn't say a word and I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I hated seeing him like this. I had scene him cry before at it ripped my heart in two and all I wanted to do was make him smile. This was all my fault I should have known that Ryan had issues with this kind of crap I mean the day I realized I was in love with him was the day he spilled about his past. I had not taken out the time to understand Ryan's insecurities but I was to selfish to recognize that he is afraid. Ryan was afraid that it was a phase that this was some sort of experiment and that once it became public and I discovered the trials and tribulations of being gay I would head for the hills. That was what happened with the others from what I gathered it would get to real for them and they would hang him out to dry. I wasn't going to do that to him.

Ryan Evans is a beautiful intellectual brilliant person and he deserves the best. And I for one am far from it I am lucky to even know him if not be with him I would do anything for him because I could certainly do worse and he could do so much better. I just wish he could understand that I would never intentionally hurt him.

"Ryan I would never hurt you" I said as a tear ran down my cheek "I'm not like them I will never be like them and I want this more then I have ever wanted something before. the feelings I get when I am around you are unlike any I have felt you are my world and to let people know that is worth all of the hate they will throw at the both of us"

Ryan looked up into my eyes as another tear ran down his pale cheek. "Really" he asked sniffing and wiping away more tears.

"I will reassure you everyday until you no longer have to ask" I said reaching up to caresses his face. Ryan cracked a small smile and my heart melted I loved his beautiful smile. I guided him back into the living room where we both took spots on the couch next to each other. He held my hand and I put my free arm around his waste.

I promised my self to understand everything about Ryan. I wanted to know him inside and out so I would know how to better handle situations like the one that just took place. I still had a lot to learn about him and the more I knew the more I would be able to understand what kind of person he really is behind the shield he puts up to keep people out.

I pressed my lips to his cheek and he leaned in. "I'm sorry" he said

"For what?" I asked removing my lips from his face and raise my eyebrow.

"For being complicated" he said shrugging.

"Life's complicated" I replied also shrugging "that's what keeps us from being perfect my love"

"I guess you can say we are both further off then we thought we were" he said

I kissed his cheek again "I don't know together I would say we are up there at near perfection" I said snickering and burying my face in the crook of his neck. I heard the door open and me and Ryan removed ourselves form each other and sat on opposite sides of the couch.

My dad walked in holding a suit case and my mom followed holding a few shopping bags "ahh Ryan I was hoping you would be here I wanted to show you some new outfits I bought get you're professional opinion" she said taking off her heels and joining us on the couch.

I smiled and scoffed at Ryan's almost existed face as she started rummaging threw her bags.

"We ordered Chinese on the way home if you want to stay for dinner bud" my dad said leaving the suitcase near the front door and.

I know that Ryan was worried about what my parents would say or think but I had a hard time believing that they would disown me if I come out to them. The fact that my dad had just called Ryan bud was proof enough that they liked him as a person and approved of his sexual orientation.

I looked down the couch and watched as Ryan and my mom discussed her new bought outfits and I knew that if my dad had a problem that my mom would welcome the idea and not have any distain towards Ryan.

"I'd love to stay" Ryan said smiling. I felt all warm inside. I knew coming out to my parents was the right thing to do all I had to know was weather Ryan was on bored because truly I knew that if he wasn't comfortable with it then I wouldn't do it no matter how much I wanted to. Ryan and my mom spent the better part of the next twenty minutes discussing which pair of pants would go better with each shirt while me and my dad talked loosely about golf. The door bell rang and my dad went to get it while my mom went to the kitchen to set the table. We could all see each other but me and Ryan were far enough away from the others to talk without being heard.

"So…. What do you think?" I asked him. He looked at me confused. "Do you want to do this or not because if you don't then its ok we don't have to come out to my parents"

Ryan realized what I was talking about and sighed "you're sure this is what you want?" he asked. I nodded my approval like a child and he cracked a smile. "Then what the hell"

Ryan and I joined my parents in the dining room for dinner and once again we broke into group discussion. There was a lot of talk of the spring musical which was holding auditions with in the next few weeks. I was surprised that my dad was so into it usually he had a one track mind which was sports but he seems entertained with the topic so no one made note of changing the subject. After we all finished eating I knew it was time to do what I was planning.

"So um I have something to say" I said looking at Ryan and smiling. I got the same amount of enthusiasm back on his part as I had given. Both of my parents shared a look but then turned back to me "me and Ryan …. Well were sort of…. "This was proving to be harder then I had initially planed.

"Spit it out son" my dad said

"Meandryanaredating" I said quickly too quickly actually for both of my parents looked unfazed by what I had just said.

"One more time honey but this time enunciate a little better I have no idea what you just said" my mom said grabbing a hold of my hand

"Me and Ryan are… dating" I said "I'm well …. I don't want to say gay because I still like girls but bi sexual dose that work?"

"Darling you are rambling" she said

I raised an eyebrow at my mother. I had just told her that I was dating another boy and she was just sitting here not at all shocked or angry not that I expected her to be angry. I turned towards my dad to find him looking at me funny. That was the look of parental confusion I was looking for. "Dad I…."

He held up his hand to stop me from speaking "are … are you sure?" he asked

"Um yeah dad" I said grabbing Ryan's hand with the one that wasn't being held onto by my mother. "I'm really sure"

"Ok" he said sighing "I just… it's not a phase?"

"Jack" my mom snapped "you had to have scene this coming"

My head snapped to look at my mother "what you knew?" I asked

"Of course troy" he said laughing "kids these days think there parents are stupid trust me troy you were anything but subtle"

"Lucile of course I had my suspicions its jut what about basketball?" he said turning towards me. Wow leave it to my father to look past the fact that I just told him I was bi sexual and somehow link it to basketball " I mean what about the team?"

"Dad frankly I don't really care what the team thinks" I said.

"I know I know its just I hear some of the things they say and I just don't know if I want that for you" he said" I'm not against it" he said turning to Ryan " Ryan you have to know I am not opposed to you two being in a relationship if there was any boy I'm glad it's a kid like you trust me but I know what kids say and… its just not something I want for my son to have to be ridiculed"

" I know from personal experience that it's a hard life to live" said Ryan " and I agree that I don't want troy to have to deal with the crap that comes with it all but its what he wants so"

"dad I know you are worried about what people might say or do to me and I know that you mean it in the least shameful way possible but I know what I want and that's Ryan" I said noticing Ryan's face go a shade redder.

"As long as you are happy I suppose" he said "if either of you have any troubles with anyone from the team or any student at all you know to come straight to me"

"We know dad" I said nodding.

"Well let me be the first one to say this" said my mom standing up "welcome to the Bolton family" she reached out her arms and pulled Ryan out of his seat and into a big hug. I smiled at the sight and even my dad cracked a small grin "I like you so much batter then that Montez girl" she then said

"Mom" I said

"What am I a bad mother because I am happy I have a gay son?" she asked taken aback

"Not gay Lucile bi he is bi sexual" my dad chimed in

"Oh tomato tomato " she said rolling her eyes. Sometimes I forgot how humiliating my parents could be.

A/N

ok so new chapter i got it up erly because i e mailed a few chapters to myself and am using my roomates computer to up load so i am not working on any but i am uploading so that might be a bad thing for later but for now you have a new chapter so be happy.

i called this chapter **beside you** by **Marianas trench ** because i used maybe my fave lyric of all time in this chapter can any of you guess what line it is? any who there was some fluff in this chapter and some more relationship building for the two and the next chapter is not about them but it is about the next best thing which is the whole taylor prego scandle which i'm sure you ahve all been wondering about so i hope you like and please review =D


	18. Chapter 18: trouble

******highschool musicals story and its actors do not in any way belong to me i am just useing them in my awsome kick ass story they belong to the evil empire that is disney etc.**

**Chapter 18: trouble **

**Enter Chad **

I walked from the bus stop to where Taylor wanted to meet me for our date. Well I'm actually not sure if it is a date. She pulled out the words we need to talk and nothing good ever comes after we need to talk. And with girls you never know what kind of shit can be on there minds. Not that my life has been completely drama free lately. The one person I have to blame for that was Ryan Evans.

That stupid fag has stolen my best friend and warped him into some theater fairy. And what's worse is he is no longer speaking to me because of it. What the hell did I do? I guess people just don't like honesty but I can't be blamed because I call them as I see them and Ryan Evans is a queer if I have ever scene one. The problem with troy is he is to nice he doesn't realize when he hangs out with fags that people will start to think he is a fag too and that would completely ruin his image. He thinks I am being a dick but I'm just trying to look out for him and his best interests like a best friend should. But right now he isn't really being a good best friend.

And what's worse is he seems to be throwing away everything he worked for to get closer to Ryan. He broke up with Gabi Montez and has been spending no time with the team. I mean I would like to think I do a good job of balancing out my girlfriend and my friends not that I have hung out with any of them lately its hard when the glue that keeps you're groups together is off with the theater homo. But that's not the point, I can balance out my girlfriend and my friends but the thing is troy and Ryan aren't boy friend and girlfriend so why dose troy take to him as if they are? It just doesn't make any sense. Since when did everyone go completely crazy and ass backward?

I walked into the coffee shop and saw Taylor sitting at a booth and made my way to the back. Here goes nothing I suppose. "Hey babe" I said sitting down. She smiled weakly but didn't say anything in return. "Did you order already? Because I'm starving"

"No I didn't order yet" she said quietly. I knew something was bothering her because normally she would break into some sort of useless banter or gossip that I didn't care about.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked her

"Actually there is" she said "I wasn't sure weather I wanted to tell you at all but you would have found out eventually"

I raised my eyebrow what was she playing at? I mean whatever she had to say couldn't be all that bad. "Well you can tell me" I said smiling "just shoot"

"I'm… well oh god this is like so hard to say" she said nervously. She went for a sip of water and nearly spilled the whole glass with her shakes now I knew that this was more serious then I thought. Me and Taylor had been going out for a little over two months and haven't had anything go wrong and now it seems like she is completely falling apart.

"Taylor you're shaking what's going on" I said worried.

"I'm pregnant" she said looking down at the table. My heart sunk into my stomach and I felt a chill run down my spine. She didn't just say what I think she said did she? Even though she clearly said she was pregnant I needed an elaboration. I could have misinterpreted her meaning. There are a lot of things that she could have meant by that…. Actually idiot there is only one thing she could have meant when she said she was pregnant.

"Wh...What?" I asked having to hear it again to make sure that is in fact what she said.

"Chad I am pregnant" she said this time a little annoyed.

I looked at her and her back at me. Her face was one of hurt and fear while mine was one of shock and confusion.

"Well I… I don't … are you sure that… I mean are you sure did you do a test?" I asked her unable to put together even the most simple of sentences.

"Yes Chad I took a test and went to the doctor's office to makes sure and I am pregnant" she said with her teeth gritted.

"Oh my god this cant is" I said "you can't be pregnant not now"

"Actually Chad when you have unprotected sex the outcome is usually pregnancy" she said sarcastically. What was wrong with her? How could she act like that at a time like this?

"I know that I'm not stupid but I can't be a dad I haven't even turned 17 yet" I said "what if I'm not the father?"

"Excuse me" she said in raged at the mere idea "you are the father you are the only person there is no one else why would you even think that?"

"I don't know" I snapped "I can't believe this is happening I can't believe you got pregnant"

"Neither can I" she said as the tears started to flow. I hated crying more then anything I couldn't do tears. When people start to cry it just fills me with chills I hate the idea and I hate the sound of whining and moaning. And this honestly was not a good place to be crying either.

"Can you please stop crying" I said looking around at the people who were starting to notice.

She glared at me "I thought you would be more supportive like a real boyfriend" she said "I guess I was wrong"

"Well in my defense I didn't think you would go and get yourself pregnant" I snapped gaining some more looks I immediately regretted raising my voice.

"I got myself pregnant?" she asked fuming with rage as if steam was about to blow out of her ears. "You got me pregnant you idiot" by this point her voice was raised.

"Shit what are we going to do?" I asked putting my head into my hands. I knew what I wanted to do but I wasn't sure if Taylor would be on bored she didn't seem like the type to take care of the situation before it was too late. I raised my head from out of my hands and looked at her seriously "have you considered … you know abortion?"

She sucked her teeth and shook her head all while glaring at me. I knew I shouldn't have said that I should have kept it to my self now I was probably going to catch more heat. "Chad you don't even know anything about me and you got me pregnant all you care about is you're self and you're image" she screamed I looked around to see people starting to turn from there tables to watch the scene. "If you cared about me and knew the first thing about me instead of constantly thinking about sex and you're ego then you would know that I would never resort to that especially when it was my mistake"

"It was just a suggestion" I snapped. "So what are you going to do with it then?"

"I am too young to be a mother Chad" she said "but I won't kill it because of my stupid laps in judgment… I'm going to give it up for adoption"

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow I didn't understand … if she was going to give it up then why the hell did she find the need to tell me in the first place? I mean if she was going to give it up then it wouldn't really affect either of our futures so why bring it up to me at all.

"If you are giving it up then why am I here right now?"

The look of hurt in her eyes got to me more then I thought it would and it looked as if she was going to start crying again but she spoke none the less. " because by the end of the school year I will be five months pregnant no one will realize but after the summer It will be too hard to miss and when the day comes when east high finds out the Taylor Makessi the smartest girl in school smart enough to not get her self into this kind of situation is pregnant I refuse to walk it alone" she said glaring at me " there will be doctors bills and maternity clothing that will cost money and you will have to help me with it all so that's why you are here Chad"

"I don't have that kind of money" I said shaking my head.

"Then you better start looking for a summer job" she said standing up "but do you want to why I really asked you here tonight?"

I nodded

"I asked you here because I thought that you would prove me wrong and be a real man who would take responsibility for his actions and maybe even care about how I feel but once again you confirm my thoughts that you are in fact a complete ass hole" she said standing over me "so that's why when all of this is over so are we"

Without another word Taylor left me sitting at our table alone and left the cafe. How could this all be happening? What did I do to deserve losing everything? My best friend and now my girlfriend who is pregnant. This was all wrong I wasn't the one who was supposed to go threw this shit… how was I going to tell my parents? My dad? He was going to freak. God I messed up.

**Enter Kelsey **

I waited for Ryan to pick up his phone. I noticed I had been spending more time then usual on the phone. I guess that's what happens when you are the middle ground to so much drama.

"Hello Kelsey" Ryan said threw the phone and I let out a sigh of relief that he had picked up. When ever he spent time with troy he had an annoying habit of not answering his cell phone.

"Hey Ryan" I said "listen I wanted to talk to you about something"

"What about?" he asked

I wanted to make sure I worded this correctly. I didn't want to offend him with this because I knew he of all people should be a little nervous when it comes to the topic of trays ex girlfriend. I mean when you looked at it in the worst possible way you could Ryan was sort of like a home wrecker at least to Gabi he was and I didn't want him to start feeling insecure.

"Could you maybe ask troy to talk to Gabi?" I asked biting my lip in anticipation for Ryan to get all nervous and questioning.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Well for one me and her have talked everyday this week and she is really hurt about some stuff" I said

"Naturally" he said "but I don't understand what you are getting ing at"

"well basically she knows about you and him and she has every right to hate you both but instead she keeps you're secret and goes threw a ton of shit at school because of it and she feels that troy doesn't even care she is done a great deal for the both of you and all she wants is some reassurance that its not taken for granted"

Ryan didn't say anything and I sat silent hoping he would understand what I was trying to say.

"The girl needs closure Ryan she needs to know that troy still cares about her" I snapped "she had her heart broken and the last thing she needs is him ignoring her"

" I get it Kelsey" he said " I understand … Jesus just I don't know what troy will say you know he has a nag for not realizing anything till it hits him square in the face"

"Well see that's why I am asking you to tell him because I feel like he will take what you have to say more seriously then he would take anything I had to say on the matter"

"That's true"

"So do you think you can convince him to have a chat with her tomorrow morning?" I asked "just to set the record straight because I feel like if troy knew he would want to fix things."

"I agree" he said "but I don't know if it will make much difference tomorrow morning"

"Why" I asked

"Troy is coming out tomorrow" he said nervously. I know that Ryan was skeptical about the whole coming out thing with them and the school so it was a little surprised.

"Are you ok with this?" I asked him

"Yeah" he said happily "we worked it all out"

" that's good" I said " well I'll let you go see you tomorrow and get troy to meet Gabi at her locker tomorrow morning"

"Ok see you tomorrow kels" and with that Ryan hung up the phone.

I really did hope that this all worked out because if troy was coming out then he was going to need all the support he could get especially being troy Bolton east high superstar it would be front page news metaphorically speaking. All I knew was I needed to call Gabi and tell her the news.

Yep I was spending way to much time on the phone these days.

A/N

so i know you all are wondering why i never updated on the weekend. well like i said before i work on the week so i am only home on weekends been i have writeing like a mad person for the past few days so i have more chapters to post but it was also because when i get home on weekends i find my self extreemly busy with friends and famly plans that i dont really have time to update so i am updateing today before i go home for the weekend whcih is filled to the brim with stuff i need to do so if i dident post today i dont know when i would have had time so i hope you enjoy this chapter for the next few days i might have one up on sunday but i am not for sure about that so yeah review =D

and for the next chapter preview: shit hits the fan when troy comes out at east high and he has a heart to heart with gabi while ryan has to deal with sharpay.


	19. Chapter19: Let the Truth Sting

******highschool musicals story and its actors do not in any way belong to me i am just useing them in my awsome kick ass story they belong to the evil empire that is disney etc**

**Chapter19: Let the Truth Sting**

**Enter troy**

Me and Ryan sat anxiously in my car in the parking lot of east high. Or well at least I was waiting anxiously. This was they day I was going to come out to the school. It was finally time to show everyone my true feelings. And now I was just waiting on Ryan to stop brooding.

"Babe can we go now?" I asked

"Five more minutes troy" he said pretending to text on his cell. Oldest trick in the book.

"Ry I really want to do this and in about 10 minuets it's going to be too late" I said grabbing his hand. "Do you not want this or something?"

He sighed and looked at me with guilty eyes. "It's just are you sure this is what you want?" he said I had to stifle an eye roll.

"Ry we talked about this I don't care what people think I love you I want to be with you and I want the world to know"

Ryan blushed and smiled at me. I knew deep down he knew that what i was saying was the truth but I think he just liked hearing it. I couldn't blame him for being skeptical but I wanted this I wanted everyone to see how much I did in fact love Ryan Evans.

"So can we just go inside?" I asked.

"Ok fine" he said hardly being able to hold back a smile "but how do you want to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Troy haven't you put any thought into how you wanted to come out?" he asked "I mean you're not just saying that you are bi but you are also telling the school that you're dating me haven't you thought about a way that you wanted to let the student body know?"

"I um… well" In all of my excitement I never really thought about it. I never put into thought how I would tell the school that I was dating Ryan. In my head I just walked into the school and people just knew but that was just in my head the real world is so much different.

"How about this" Ryan said tightening the hold on my hand "we just walk in together hand in hand and let them come to their own conclusion"

I smiled he always knew what to do in these kind of situations it was kind if inspiring how well he kept his cool when it came to all of the jokes and cruelness he endures from the students here I just hope that I can do the same when the time comes. Which if this goes down today will be sooner then later. I opened the door and got out rounding the car so I could open Ryan's door for him.

"Such a gentleman" he said as I grabbed his hand in mine and squeezed he smiled weakly at me "here goes nothing"

"Or everything" I said in a voice that matched his own uneasiness. But the truth was it was true. I had already told the two people that I needed to know more then anything and that was my mom and dad. They both were surprised but they accepted me with open arms they knew which was half the battle whatever happened here even if it was bad it wouldn't be as horrible knowing that I had at least two important people in my life behind me one hundred percent.

Ryan and I walked from the parking lot hand in hand like we agreed and made out way to the front steps were could see students loitering before class started. My heart immediately began beating faster the closer we got to the building.

"Relax its going to be ok" Ryan whispered into my ear and I immediately began to calm down he was right it was going to be ok. I had my parents and Ryan and heck I even had Kelsey and Gabi if she ever talked to me again. I had a network of people to stand behind me. My heart began to slow down a little and I felt more level headed again. We reached the steps and were right away bombarded with looks. Some were surprised and others were looks of degust or anger. Some people looked and shrugged but most all looked like they just ate something really gross.

That's when the whispering started. Everyone looked to there friend and said something that I couldn't here I wanted to speed up but than they would win I was not going to back down I was going to stand tall next to my boyfriend and tell everyone who had a problem with it to fuck off.

We finally reached the door and entered only to run into the last person I wanted to see. "Troy?" chad said as he looked the both of us over. "Don't tell me ... are you holding his hand" he said comfortingly

"What the hell do you care?" I asked walking past him and taking Ryan with me.

"Troy what the hell are we not best friends anymore?" he asked angrily.

"You tell me?" I said turning back around just as angry.

"Ryan?" came a scream from the other side of the hall. Great the person I wanted to see even less then I wanted to see chad. The click of sharpays stilettos grew closer down the hallway behind us and Ryan let go of my hand. I also turned around to watch her come and wished I hadn't. She looked pissed more pissed then I have ever scene her.

"Why were you just holding troy Bolton's hand?" she asked lived. I didn't know if chad was still behind us I hoped he wasn't I could only deal with so many freak outs in one day and chads was one I wanted to put off for as long as possible.

"I well me and troy … we are well" Ryan mumbled. It degusted me how Ryan my strong opinionated and free-spirited Ryan became jelly under the wrath of his sister. He became weak he became someone else entirely when his sister was angry.

"Me and Ryan are together" I said for him "in love boyfriends whatever you want to call it I love you're brother"

She gasped and covered her mouth grilling Ryan as she did so. "You betrayed me" she said with disgust. Kelsey rocketed around the corner and ran up to us looking worried.

"Shit I knew this was going to happen" she said biting her lip.

"Wait you knew?" sharpay snapped at her "you knew they were together and didn't tell me?"

"Sharpay it's not her fault" Ryan said.

"Don't you dare talk to me you little faggot" she yelled there were a number of gasps one even from chad who was still standing in the background watching the altercation between Ryan and his sister. Sharpay turned around angrily shoving Kelsey out of her way in an angry stomp. Kelsey slammed into the lockers hard and fell to the ground.

"Kelsey" I said running to her aid. "Are you ok?"

"Ouch "she said feeling the back of her head "that's going to make a bump" I noticed that chad was also hunched over the injured composer but Ryan was not. Ryan was gone. I looked up and down the hallway to see Ryan walking away towards were his sister stormed off. I got up and ran towards him I wasn't going to let him do what I knew he was going to do.

"Ryan" I yelled "where are you going?"

He turned around tears drenching his face. "I have to find my sister troy" he said

"Why?" I asked "this is not you're fault I know how you get when you get around you're sister she changes you Ryan. she makes you the bad guy and you just crumble under her if you go to her now she will blame you for being in love with me she will say you betrayed her and you will apologize and beg for forgiveness for something that you shouldn't have to"

"I have to go" he said. I grabbed his hand.

"Please don't"

Ryan pulled away from me and continued down the hallway. I felt a tear roll down my cheek it made me angrier then anything knowing that she was going to make him fell awful about himself just because she didn't get what she wanted and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Troy" I head from behind.

"What?" I snapped at whoever it was. I just couldn't do it I thought I could come here and I knew there would be problems but I never counted on being left alone to deal with it while my boyfriend was off begging for forgiveness for absolutely nothing. I turned around to see chad standing there alone looking down.

"Kelsey went to the nurse's office" he said "I'm sorry"

"For what?" I asked still angry and not in the mood for this shit.

"For being such a dick all of those times" he said "If I hadn't acted like such a jerk I would have known you would have told me because I'm supposed to be you're best friend but I was stupid"

"Yeah you were" I said

" I thought you were trying to replace me with Ryan I thought you had found a new best friend" he said " I acted like a piece of shit towards him for so long and now I wish I could take everything I said back he looked defeated"

"That's not because of you chad" I snapped "he is strong stronger then you or me because he faces it everyday and its as wholes like you that make him fell like he was never good enough"

"I know and I'm sorry" he said

"You're sorry chad?" I said angrily "sorry doesn't cut it you bullied him every day and now you're sorry why because you're best friend finds him interesting all of the sudden?"

"Not at all I felt bad troy it makes me feel like shit" he said "I thought about it long and hard and I realized that what I did was stupid and cruel and wrong and I have lost a lot because of it my girlfriend my friends my respect for myself I just want it all back"

" even when you are trying to apologize its still all about you" I said " chad its one thing to say it and an entirely different thing to actually put it into action right now I don't even want to look at you're face but if you really do feel sorry then prove it"

"How?" he asked "what do you want me to do?"

"Be a better person" I said and turned around.

"Where are you going?" he asked as I began to walk away.

"I am going to find my boyfriend"

A/N

wow ok so it has been a while but i can explane about a month ago my windows crashed and i had to get it fixed all of the chapters i had writen were gine and i dident ahve the money to fix it so i worked and put away money and this past weekend i got it fixed. i was going to give up on this story because of it but i realized that i wanted to write so i continued instead. the nextr few chapters are going to be slow comeing because i need to rewrite them compleatly but i thoguht i would give you this one now so you wont hate me for the week or two it will take for the next one to comeout.

next chapter borther and sister go at it and troy talkes to gabi gasp please read and review=D


End file.
